Misión En El Continente Americano
by BiLuMoCa
Summary: Después de la guerra contra Hades,los caballeros y amazonas de Athena son perdonados y la vida sigue su curso por tres años. Ahora, la hermana de un caballero dorado tiene una misión especial en América. Ésta es la historia de Bianca de Grulla. Dedicado a Misao-san
1. Introducción: El Inicio

**TÍTULO:** Misión en el continente Americano

**AUTORA: **BiLuMoCa

**GÉNERO:** Acción / romance

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** +13

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Oc

**RESUMEN:** en el santuario de Athena han descubierto una poderosa organización en la lejana América, la Luz, una Amazona muy especial es enviada a una misión de espionaje para determinar si la Liga De La Justicia desea cooperar y si es capaz de luchar contra ella o es necesaria la intervención del santuario, su misión podría convertirse en una misión diplomática dependiendo del resultado.

**PUBLICACIONES:** solamente en 

_DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya y Justicia Joven (o Young Justice) le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y a quienes han pagado por los derechos de autor no me estoy beneficiando económicamente de esto, solamente me entrego a mi imaginación._

_**Misión En El Continente Americano**_

**Introducción:**

**El Inicio**

Después de la guerra contra Hades, Zeus decide perdonar tanto a Hades y sus espectros como a Athena y sus caballeros con la condición de que ambos firmaran múltiples tratados de no-agresiones. Finalmente, todos los caballeros de Athena fueron revividos y la paz y el orden volvieron.

Ahora, en el santuario, se vivía con paz y tranquilidad, habían pasado ya 3 años desde aquella guerra y muchas cosas habían cambiado, la camaradería entre los santos se había fortificado y los lazos de amistad se habían fortalecido.

No solo eso había cambiado, en ese lapso, Aioria se había decidido a confesarle su amor a la amazona de Águila, Marín, siendo estos correspondidos y resultando en una boda 6 meses después. Durante ese tiempo, el caballero de Géminis Kanon conoció a una mujer que trabajaba para la Interpol, su nombre era Irene Valriah una joven de 28 años, cabello negro largo y ojos color rosa, ambos se querían bastante pero tenían una manera muy... Peculiar... De demostrarlo, apodos como 'tarado' y 'bruja' demostraban una especie de amor apache entre ambos. Shura de Capricornio no había sido la excepción, ahora salía con una doctora llamada Yoko Nagasaki, quien lo había atendido en un hospital cercano al santuario luego de un percance con una de las criaturas de las múltiples leyendas chilenas, la serpiente Caicaivilú, la serpiente de agua. Milo, el oficial Casanova del santuario también sentó cabeza con una bombero llamada Alicia y ahora tenían un hermoso bebé de 4 meses llamado Kyrus, y su mejor amigo, Camus, había sido conquistado también por una bombero, se trataba de la mejor amiga de Alicia, una Colombiana de nombre Alsacia que había logrado derretir su frío corazón y llenarlo de calidez y amor.

También ocurrieron otro tipo de cambios, el ya no tan anciano maestro Docko de Libra había abandonado su puesto en China y había vuelto a vivir al santuario junto a su hija adoptiva Shunrei. Athena también fue partícipe de la modernización del santuario, logró convencer a su padre Zeus y su patriarca Shion de que le permitieran asistir a una escuela normal, con el fin de poder vivir en carne propia todo aquello que los humanos a los que debía proteger vivían. Otro enorme cambio fue la encarnación de Niké y su llegada al santuario a la tierna edad de 3 años junto a su tutora, una amazona de plata fallecida durante la guerra de 1743, su nombre era Yuzuriha de Grulla, una amiga MUY cercana de Shion, ella también era lemuriana y ambos fueron entrenados al mismo tiempo por el mismo maestro, Hakurei de Altar. Su llegada al santuario causó gran revuelo y aun más el anuncio de su relación amorosa con el patriarca.

Una consecuencia de la entrada al colegio por parte de Athena fue el que para mantener la seguridad de la joven, algunos santos dorados y de plata se infiltraron al plantel, Mascara Mortal, Aldebarán y Shaina fueron escogidos para ejercer como maestros, Argol fue elegido para hacerse pasar por estudiante de intercambio desde Arabia Saudita, Shura tuvo el papel de conserje y Afrodita el de Inspector de Disciplina. Lo cual dio frutos de varias maneras, Shaina se hizo amiga de algunas maestras que le habías enseñado las maravillas de el té de manzana con canela, el cual había hecho milagros con la amazona y su genio, Argol mantenía una relación secreta con Sara, la hermana menor de la esposa de Milo y también el hecho de la relación de Mascara Mortal con la maestra de latín Shiori Nikaido, una japonesa con muchos secretos y una extraña debilidad hacia los rayos UV, lo que pasa es que ella en realidad es un Hanyou murciélago, un mitad demonio.

**SICILIA, ITALIA **

_27 de septiembre, 1:15 pm_

En la zona rural del norte de la isla de Sicilia, se ubica un hermoso viñedo con una casa un poco rústica. Allí, una joven de 16 años prepara su maleta para su nueva misión, su nombre era Bianca Montebello, pero muchos la conocían mejor como Bianca de Grulla, una amazona de plata conocida por su astucia y su volátil y cambiante humor, era la hermana menor del caballero Mascara Mortal de Cáncer, con quien compartía la mayoría de técnicas, aparte de las que son propias de su armadura, ella era joven prodigio, obtuvo su armadura a los 10 años y generalmente sus misiones eran de espionaje e inteligencia en las cuales se destacaba. Su cabello color azul oscuro era liso y le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y su piel era un poco morena.

"¡Bianca! ¡El almuerzo está listo!" se oyó desde la cocina

"ya voy mamá" dijo cerrando su maleta y saliendo de su habitación.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el sencillo comedor para 4 personas donde su madre había dispuesto el almuerzo para ella, su hermano, su padre y su madre, en el ya estaban sentados sus padres y su hermano quien al verla se levanto y corrió su silla para luego volver a su sitio.

Agradecieron la comida y almorzaron tranquilamente, cuando acabaron Mascara se levantó y lavó los platos sucios mientras ella subía por sus 2 maletas que cuando iba a bajar su hermano le arrebató para ayudarle a bajarlas él mismo. En la puerta de la casa se despidieron de sus padres, Franco y Sophia Montebello.

"adiós mi pequeña, te extrañare mucho" se despedía la madre abrasando a su hija

"yo a ti, mamá" respondió separándose un poco de su madre.

"cuida bien de ella hijo" pidió el padre "ya sabes que hay que ir hasta el muelle y tomar el barco de las 3 rumbo al continente y luego el metro hacia Roma y después al aeropuerto, se que solo la acompañarás hasta el aeropuerto pero cuida bien de tu hermana"

"tranquilo viejo, cuidaré bien a la enana" decía estrechando la mano de su padre

"¡Oye! ¡¿A quién le dices enana?" exclamó la menor siendo ignorada completamente por su hermano

"¡Bianca! ¡Ven acá a despedirte de tu viejo!"

"si papá" dijo olvidando su enojo y abrazando a su padre "te extrañare muchísimo papá"

"y yo a ti" dijo correspondiendo el abrazo "tengo un regalo para ti" anunció separándose un poco de ella y sacando de su bolsillo un paquete de naipes nuevo "toma, te servirá para ganar dinero extra e incluso puedes buscar a alguien en ese continente que pueda vencerte" dijo guiñándole el ojo

"gracias papá" respondió la chica

"ve con cuidado hijo y dale estas galletas a Shiori cuando vuelvas a Grecia"pidió la madre dándole una pequeña bolsa de tela atada con un listón.

"si mamá, se las daré cuando vuelva" bueno chicos, será mejor que se vayan cuanto antes o no alcanzarán el barco de las 3"anunció Franco observando su reloj.

Y así, ambos hermanos partieron hacia la costa en un taxi y de allí al continente donde tomaron el metro hacia Roma donde tomaron un taxi y fueron rumbo al aeropuerto, donde la joven dejó sus 2 maletas quedándose con solamente su bolso de mano. Se sentaron en una cafetería donde ambos pidieron café cargado.

"aquí tienes los detalles de tu misión" dijo el mayor extendiéndole a la chica una USB "la niña Athena te envía esto, dice que tiene suficiente dinero como para vivir con todos los lujos durante 6 meses" explicó pasándole una tarjeta débito "y esto, es de mi parte" concluyó depositando en las manos de su hermana un collar de oro con un tejido delicado pero a la vez resistente y un dije con la forma de un cangrejo "y antes de que preguntes, le pedí el favor al patriarca y como hacía bastante tiempo que no hacia este tipo de trabajos acepto gustoso

"gracias, hermano" agradeció guardando la USB y la tarjeta en su bolso y colocándose el collar "parece que es cierto el dicho de que las grandes mentes piensan igual" comentó "porque yo le pedí lo mismo a la señora Yuzuriha- aclaró sacando de su bolsillo una cadena de diseño similar, hecha en plata y con un dije con forma de grulla "es para ti"

"gracias" Máscara tomó el collar, lo puso en su cuello y sonrió con cariño, algo que solo se permitía con su familia y Shiori e incluso a veces con su prima Shaina.

"_pasajeros del vuelo 9311 de la aerolínea American Airline con destino a Estados Unidos favor acercarse a la puerta de embarque número 9_- se escucho por el altoparlante

"ya debo irme" anunció la amazona mirando con tristeza hacia el altoparlante, suspiró cerrando sus ojos y luego terminó su taza de café al igual que su hermano, dejó el dinero en la mesa y caminó junto a su hermano a la puerta de embarque "te extrañaré mucho hermano" dijo abrazando su amplio torso

"y yo a ti, Bi" dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y luego separándose de su hermana para secar con delicadeza la única lágrima que había salido de los ojos de la chica "cuídate mucho" pidió.

"lo haré" dijo girando sobre sus talones y caminando hacia su sitio de embarque sin mirar atrás.

"_pasajeros del vuelo 5438 de la aerolínea Greece Air con destino a Atenas, Grecia favor acercarse a la puerta de embarque número 4"_

"esa es mi llamada" susurró para sí mismo y luego tomó su vieja y gastada mochila, giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia su lugar de embarque.

Dejó su bolso en el compartimiento superior y luego se sentó, abrochó su cinturón e intentó relajarse. Cuando el avión por fin despegó, reclinó su silla, levantó el descansa pies, se cubrió con una manta, cerró sus ojos y durmió durante todo el viaje.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**BiLuMoCa (Karito)**

_**Próximo capítulo: Primer Día, ¡la misión comienza!**_

_-en realidad tengo algo en mente- dijo la de ojos azules -desde que aprendí a conducir siempre he querido tener una Harley-Davidson como la del abuelo_

_-tienes buen gusto- exclamo -perece que el viejo te enseñó bien. Creo que tengo algo justo para ti- dijo caminando al fondo del salón -esta es una Harley-Davidson modelo 1969, es el mismo modelo que se usó en la película Ghost Rider, mejor conocida como el vengador fantasma_

**N/A: **Hola! Si están leyendo es porque ya terminaron de leer la introducción de mi fic. Sé que hay muuuchas cosas extrañas pero, todo tiene su razón de ser, resulta que hace poco encontré una historia que me encantó, se trata de "_Littera Minima" _un fic escrito por Misao-CG y luego leí el resto de sus historias, todas me encantaron pero ella lastimosamente no volvió por cosas personales. Así que decidí hacer un fic como los de ella, ya que ella me inspiró a ser escritora. No tomé todas las secuelas y cambié mucho nombres pero en esencia no trata de eso este fic. Esta entrega es sobre mi Oc favorito, Bianca Montebello, hermana de Máscara quien es mi personaje favorito. Espero que les guste!

¡Dejen Reviews!


	2. Primer día, la misión comienza

_**Misión En El Continente Americano**_

**Capitulo 1: **

**Primer día, la misión comienza**

**Metrópolis, Estados Unidos**

_28 de septiembre, 10:30 a.m._

"_:suspiro: _por fin terminé" dijo Bianca en su nuevo departamento, el cual por fin había logrado ordenar con sus cosas. El lugar era enorme y a su parecer muy lujoso, estaba ubicado en pleno centro de la ciudad, el edificio en cuestión era llamado la cumbre ya que era el lugar más alto de toda Metrópolis y ella estaba ubicada en el penúltimo piso, por lo cual tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

Tomó su bolso y sus llaves y salió del departamento, puso llave a la puerta y caminó al ascensor, esperó que llegara y subió, cuando llegó al primer piso salió y se dirigió a la recepción.

"buenos días, señorita Montebello" la saludaron las recepcionistas.

"buenos días" respondió con un ademan y siguió caminando hacia la salida donde el portero le abrió la puerta.

Salió a caminar para conocer mejor la ciudad, parecía un lugar seguro pero de todos modos llevó su armadura en su caja de Pandora y la dejó en casa, en ese momento solo llevaba su máscara, aunque claro, estaba guardada en su bolso y solo la había llevado por costumbre.

Caminaba con soltura por las calles de metrópolis, conociendo mejor los alrededores, había encontrado algunas tiendas e incluso tuvo la fortuna de encontrar una banco cercano, donde extrajo algo de dinero de la tarjeta que le había dado Saori y luego, cuando ya era medio día decidió ir a algún restaurante a almorzar, afortunadamente había comprado una guía turística de la ciudad y un mapa, así que fue a un restaurante que había visto en su guía y le había llamado la atención, un restaurante Italiano al este de la ciudad al que por su condición de amazona podría llegar caminando tranquilamente.

"según el mapa debo estar cerca..." murmuraba caminando sin prestar atención a nada diferente al mapa que estaba observando "debe ser por esta ca-" siguió murmurando hasta que por ir distraída chocó contra alguien y terminó en el suelo "aaauch eso dolió" se quejó

"ah! Lo siento mucho" se disculpó la persona con la que había chocado, abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre alto y fornido viéndola desde arriba y con cara de preocupación, se agachó junto a ella y le ayudó a recoger el mapa y la guía que habían caído por el golpe

"no, no se preocupe, soy yo la que debería disculparse, no estaba prestando atención" se excusó tomando la mano que el hombre le estaba ofreciendo para poderes levantar, recibió la guía que el sujeto le devolvió

"no hay problema, pero debería prestar más atención"

"_seee_... Lo tendré en cuenta... Es que acabo de llegar a la ciudad y estaba buscando un restaurante pero creo que me concentré mucho en el mapa"

"es algo normal siendo nuevo en una ciudad, pero ¿No tiene familia o amigos que la guíen?"

"no, no tengo, llegué hace poco de Italia y estoy viviendo sola"

"¿No es usted muy joven para vivir sola?"

"sí, un poco, pero me las arreglaré" dijo sonriendo la joven al hombre que prácticamente la doblaba en edad

"en ese caso, si gusta puedo guiarla a un restaurante Italiano que hay por aquí ya que estoy en hora de almuerzo" propuso el hombre

"oh gracias, me haría un enorme favor"

"de nada, es por aquí" dijo dando media vuelta y caminando en sentido contrario al que venía, paró en la siguiente esquina y le abrió la puerta a la joven para que pasara primero, se sentaron y pidieron cada uno su comida "por cierto, mi nombre es Clark Kent, soy reportero del diario Daily Planet" se presentó el hombre con anteojos

"¡Oh, pero que despistada soy! ¡Olvidé presentarme! Mi nombre es Bianca Montebello- se presentó estrechando la mano del reportero"

"un gusto, señorita Montebe-"

"Bianca" interrumpió la joven "preferiría que me llamase por mi nombre si no es mucha molestia señor Kent"

"de acuerdo, No hay ningún problema, Bianca"

Y así transcurrió el almuerzo en una entretenida charla entre ese hombre y esa joven que recién se conocían. Cuando acabaron ambos se levantaron y por cortesía y pese a las quejas de la de cabellos azules el pelinegro pagó la cuenta. Salieron del restaurante y se despidieron con un "hasta luego".

Siguió su paseo y llegó a un parque en donde decidió sentarse en una banca a descansar un rato, en realidad no estaba cansada pero quería pensar con calma un momento...

_**Flash Back **_

Santuario de Athena, Grecia

Templo principal, 17 de septiembre

"¿Me mando llamar, excelencia?" preguntó Bianca con su máscara y armadura puestas entrando al salón principal, llego a los pies del trono en el cual se sentaba Shion y se arrodillo en señal de respeto

"sí, es un placer tenerte de nuevo en el santuario de vuelta, Bianca de Grulla ¿Cómo se encuentra tu familia en Italia?" preguntó

"muy bien excelencia, mamá y papá están bien de salud y el abuelo Franco se está recuperando satisfactoriamente de su ataque"

"me alegro, el señor Franco es un buen hombre"

"yo también, el abuelito nos dio un _buen_ susto" concordó haciendo referencia al ataque cardiaco que había sufrido su abuelo una semana antes "pero creo que usted no me llamó solamente para preguntarle sobre mi familia ¿Cierto?"

"tienes razón, te llamé para algo más importante que ponernos al día sobre ese tipo de temas" aclaró "tengo una misión para ti" anuncio "hemos descubierto cierto tipo de anomalías en Estados Unidos, una especie de organización criminal ha sido creada y amenaza con destruir la paz, normalmente dejaríamos este tipo de asuntos a la liga de la justicia que son los que se encargan de la seguridad de Norte América, pero esta amenaza particularmente me preocupa y quisiera que fueras a investigar, necesito que reúnas información sobre la liga y sobre esta organización criminal, en cubierta claro, una vez termines de recoger toda la información que necesitamos tu misión se volverá diplomática, ya que a pesar de que tanto la Liga como nosotros protegemos a los seres humanos y a la tierra en general, ellos no saben siquiera de nuestra existencia, por lo tanto no tenemos ningún acuerdo, tratado o alianza firmado así que es mejor crear y fortalecer lazos" explicó el lemuriano "¿Aceptas la misión?"

"por supuesto que sí, se oye interesante"

"Sabía que dirías eso" murmuró con una sonrisa "el Santuario se hará cargo de los detalles de la misión como hospedaje, transporte y suministro de información preliminar a demás de un presupuesto que tendrás para gastos personales" comunicó recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta "si gustas puedes pasar estos días previos a la misión con tu familia en Sicilia, programaremos tu vuelo para que parta desde Roma, tu vuelo saldrá el 27 de este mes a las 7de la noche y llegará a Nueva York al día siguiente a las 7 de la mañana" explico extendiéndole un sobre a la amazona

"entendido, pasaré estos días en casa aprovechando que mi hermano estará también allá durante estos días; en cuanto a la misión no se preocupe, una misión en cubierta es muy sencilla para mí y en cuanto al tema de la diplomacia solo espero que las personas de la Liga no se dejen engañar por mi edad"

"yo también" concordó "bueno, eso es todo, puedes retirarte" comunicó el patriarca a lo que la amazona asintió y después de despedirse se marchó

_**Fin Flash Back**_

"_:suspiro:_ creo que ya fue suficiente descanso, es hora de ponerme a trabajar" dijo levantándose "pero primero, debo conseguir un transporte"

Decidió tomar un taxi y fue hacia un barrio del sur de la ciudad, no se veía seguro, estaba lleno de motociclistas y talleres, pudo notar que el taxista estaba un poco nervioso cuando la dejó y luego se alejó rápidamente. Decidió no darle importancia y fue hacia un local donde se exhibían motocicletas nuevas y usadas para la venta y alquiler.

Se vea aceite, herramientas y hombres sucios y sudados por todos lados y ella parecía no encajar por ningún lado, era una chica de 16 años de cabello largo y lizo, tenía un porte algo elegante con sus jeans oscuros y ajustados y sus botas de tacón, su camiseta naranja le daba un toque de color y juventud y su chaqueta de cuero negro combinaba con sus botas y su bolso, para quien la viera, ella desentonaba con todo el lugar pero ella se sentía como en su salsa, los hombres rudos, sucios y sudados la hacían sentir como si estuviera en el coliseo del santuario o en sus rondas de vigilancia en la zona de los guardias.

"buenas tardes" dijo donde supuso que atendían a los clientes, era una suerte de mostrador sucio y hecho de madera

"¡Hola! ¿Qué hace una jovencita como tú en un lugar como este?" saludo un hombre corpulento con barba y lentes oscuros y un aspecto de motociclista con una sonrisa

"estoy buscando al señor Francis Harrison"

"¿Y para qué quieres ver al abuelo Francis?" preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha bajo sus lentes

"dígale que vengo de parte del viejo Montebello, él entenderá"

"de acuerdo espera aquí" pidió el hombre adentrándose en el local y volviendo luego de unos minutos junto a un hombre de aspecto mayor y aparentes 60 años

"Frank me dijo que venias de parte del viejo Montebello"

"así es, soy su nieta, Bianca Montebello, llegué hoy desde Italia y antes de venir el abuelo me dijo que viniera a este sitio ya que aquí conseguiría transporte bueno y económico" explico con una sonrisa

"ah ya recuerdo ese viejo mal nacido me llamó ayer y me dijo algo parecido" dijo con una sonrisa bonachona "ven pasa, pasa" invitó el viejo levantando la tapa del mostrador y abriendo la puertecita para que ella pudiera pasar

"gracias señor Harrison" agradeció la joven pasando al interior del local

"Así que te gustan las motocicletas" afirmo "pues has venido al lugar correcto ¿Quieres una en particular o quieres ver opciones? En este lugar hay gran variedad, desde clásicas hasta lo más nuevo, también tenemos algunas usadas, pero todo es de la mejor calidad" decía guindola a través de un pasillo hasta un salón más limpio que el resto donde se exponían las motocicletas para vender

"en realidad tengo algo en mente" dijo la de ojos azules "desde que aprendí a conducir siempre he querido tener una Harley-Davidson como la del abuelo"

"tienes buen gusto" exclamo "perece que el viejo te enseñó bien. Creo que tengo algo justo para ti" dijo caminando al fondo del salón "esta es una Harley-Davidson modelo 1969, es el mismo modelo que se usó en la película Ghost Rider, mejor conocida como el vengador fantasma"

"¡Wahhh! ¡Siempre quise una como esta!" exclamó con los ojos en forma de estrella

"por ser nieta de Montebello te la daré barata... ¿Qué te perecen $1.800?"

"tengo $1.600 aquí y ahora, en efectivo" dijo con aire de negociante

"de acuerdo, 1.600" aceptó estrechando la mano de la joven.

Hicieron el papeleo, cosa que tardó un poco con trámites como los del seguro y la tarjeta de propiedad. Finalmente terminaron a las 5 de la tarde, cuando el viejo le entregó la llave de la motocicleta y dos cascos con sus respectivos chalecos junto a algunos papeles.

"vuelve cuando quieras o si necesitas algún repuesto o mantenimiento ven aquí, le haremos las reparaciones y adecuaciones que necesites con un descuento especial por haberla comprado aquí"

"gracias lo tendré en cuenta" dijo la amazona "y en serio, gracias por todo" completó con una sonrisa agradecida y estrechando la mano del mayor

"no fue nada pequeña, solo cuídala bien y recuerda que a estas motocicletas les gusta la gasolina de la buena"

"lo tendré en cuenta" dijo poniéndose en casco y el chaleco para luego subirse a la moto y encendiéndola. Sonrió al escuchar el motor que para su sorpresa hacía mucho menos ruido del que pensó "¡Nos vemos luego señor Harrison!" se despidió iniciando su marcha.

Condujo hasta su edificio y aparcó en el estacionamiento del mismo. Se quitó el casco y lo guardó en la cajuela de la moto, luego subió por las escaleras hasta la recepción del hotel y allí esperó a que el ascensor llegara.

"¿Señorita Bianca?" preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

"¿Señor Kent?" dijo después de girar sobre sus talones y reconocer a la persona que la había llamado "¿Qué hace usted aquí?" preguntó sorprendida

"yo VIVO aquí ¿Y usted?"

"¡Que coincidencia! yo también vivo aquí, en el penúltimo piso, en el departamento A"

"vaya, eso sí que es una coincidencia, yo vivo en el último piso, en el único departamento que hay" dijo el reportero cuando el ascensor llego, permitió que la dama entrara primero y luego entró el y marcó los últimos 2 pisos "es una excepcional coincidencia, si necesita algo, no dude en pedírmelo"

"gracias lo tendré en mente" dijo Bianca cuando el ascensor llegó a su piso "nos veremos luego señor Kent" se despidió saliendo del ascensor.

Sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta, fue hasta la cocina y se preparó un café bien cargado con azúcar y un par de galletas y cenó con eso viendo televisión en la sala de estar, cuando acabó lavó lo que ensució, apagó la televisión y fue hasta su cuarto donde se metió al baño y se dio una rápida ducha, salió y se vistió con un pantalón algo holgado de estampado militar, unas botas militares negras y una camiseta negra ya que ese día empezaría su misión.

Se sentó en la cama y encendió el portátil, insertó la USB que le había dado su hermano, el aparato sólo contenía un archivo en formato PDF, lo abrió y leyó su contenido el cual incluía algunos reportajes y fotografías. Se detuvo en una fotografía en especial.

"se parece al señor Kent..." dijo sorprendida y continuó leyendo "**Superman:**, conocido por ser uno de los más famosos superhéroes, uno de los 7 fundadores de la Liga de la justicia entre sus superpoderes figuran la capacidad de volar, la superfuerza, la invulnerabilidad, entre otros. Pocas cosas se saben de él, se sabe que vive en la ciudad de metrópolis y que es algo así como el líder de la Liga de la Justicia" leyó en voz alta "ay Athena, si este es realmente el señor Kent entonces esta misión será más fácil de lo que pensé" dijo feliz "pero no se... Como que no es la mejor opción para hablar sobre mi misión" murmuró torciendo la boca en una mueca "Hmmm... Este parece una mejor opción... **Batman:** otro famoso superhéroe, vive en ciudad gótica y es uno de los 7 fundadores de la Liga. Carece de superpoderes pero emplea artes marciales, acrobacias y alta tecnología para enfrentar al mal. Tiene dotes detectivescas y escapistas. De carácter aparentemente frío y duro pero con un fuerte sentido de la justicia. Tiene un ayudante llamado Robin quien lo ayuda en su lucha contra el mal a sus cortos 13 años" leyó observando las fotos tomadas a Batman y a Robin por separado "hablaré con ellos primero, sería lo más sensato" declaró y luego sonrió "Ciudad Gótica allí voy, espérame, Batman, voy hacia ti, y aunque no se tu identidad secreta ni nada más sobre ti, te encontraré, es solo... Cuestión de tiempo"

Tomó un morral de su armario y empacó un poco de ropa en su mayoría oscura, dos pares de zapatos, cepillo dental, lentes oscuros, una gorra negra y su cámara digital.

Se puso una bufanda verde oscuro, amarró su cabello en una coleta alta dejando suelto su flequillo y un par de mechones rebeldes y se puso un par de guantes negros en las manos. Se colgó el morral a la espalda y salió a la sala, observo la ciudad por los ventanales y se despidió silenciosamente de Metrópolis. Tomo su bolso, sus llaves, apagó las luces y salió, aseguró la puerta. Bajo al estacionamiento y camino hasta su moto, se puso el casco y se fue rumbo a ciudad Gótica.


	3. Ciudad Gótica

_**Misión En El Continente Americano**_

**Capitulo 2:**

**Ciudad Gótica **

Llegó a la ciudad al medio día y se alojó en un hotel barato compró periódicos de ese día y de días anteriores y vio los noticieros de toda la semana en su computador.

Tendría que esperar hasta la noche ya que la mayoría de las apariciones del héroe eran nocturnas. No sería un gran problema el hacerlo hablar o seguirlo y espiar, era buena en eso, sin embargo, tendría problemas si tuviera que luchar frente a frente con él, era mayor que ella, más alto, tal vez era tan fuerte como ella y por superarla en edad, era lógico que tuviera más experiencia y practica... Tendría que cuidarse y evitar esa situación en la medida de lo posible.

Pasó todo el día investigando, incluso se saltó el almuerzo y solo se acordó de comer cuando el sonido de su estómago se lo recordó.

Finalmente llegó la noche. Y ella se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, en un pequeño bosque. El sol se ocultó y ella encendió su cosmo para llamar a su armadura, la cual se presentó para muchos como una estrella fugaz y aterrizó obre ella cubriéndola con la armadura de Grulla haciéndole sonreír por la conocida sensación que le daba su querida armadura, se calzó la máscara y se dirigió a la ciudad.

Corría y saltaba por entre los techos de los edificios de la ciudad esperando a que su presa saliera. Fue entonces que vio a lo lejos una explosión.

"el sector industrial..." susurró con los ojos abiertos como platos bajo su máscara; en ese sector habían tantas fábricas que si explotaban podrían borrar del mapa a media ciudad Gótica sin contar las vidas que se perderían.

Emprendió su marcha hacia el sector, y cuando llegó vio el caos... Había fuego esparcido por todo el lugar y la fábrica estaba destruida.

Pero eso no era lo peor, había por todo el sitio algo parecido a las arañas pero eran... ¿Cibernéticas?

"¡¿PERO QUE CARA-" exclamó sorprendida cuando de entre todos los escombros distinguió una figura que reía con una risa maniática y descontrolada, pero lo peor fue cuando logró distinguirlo bien y es que era... Un... Payaso... ARG! ¿Por **QUÉ **tenía que ser precisamente un _payaso_? Odiaba a los payasos desde que tenía uso de razón.

Por fin Athena, Zeus o cualquier dios que la haya escuchado hizo caso a sus suplicas, una segunda figura de negro calló las horrendas risas del payaso de una sola patada en la cara

"_:suspiro: _sea quien sea ya me cae bien" murmuró aliviada "un momento... Ese es ¡Batman!" exclamó sorprendida cuando pudo distinguir mejor a la figura, sin embargo, cuando ella exclamó su nombre el aludido se desconcentró de su batalla y volteó hacia donde estaba ella, cosa que aprovechó el payaso para enviar a todas las arañas contra el héroe inmovilizándolo completamente, cosa que a ella no le gustó.

"**¡PATADA DE GRULLA!**" exclamó saltando a la batalla y apartando todas las arañas de una sola patada "¿Estás bien?" preguntó en posición defensiva atenta a cualquier ataque

"si" respondió secamente después de levantarse y ponerse de espaldas a la amazona en posición defensiva también "¿Quién eres tú?"

"eso no importa ahora" respondió golpeando con fuerza a dos arañas que habían intentado atacarles "por ahora conténtate sabiendo que soy enemiga de tu enemigo"

"y el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo ¿No?" preguntó lanzando explosivos a varias de las arañas que se acercaban

"¿Tu qué crees?" preguntó con notable sarcasmo

"oh! Mi _estimado_ Batman, parece que llamaste a una amiga ¡No vamos a divertir mucho! Ahahahahahah" decía el payaso psicópata "pero, hoy no estoy de humor para enfrentarme a ti pequeña así que ¡Nos veremos después Batman, pequeña señorita!" dijo él maniático lanzando al suelo una bomba con su gas mortal y desapareciendo en medio de la nube de humo

"¡!" grito la amazona cuando sorpresivamente el héroe la tomó de la cintura y se la llevó junto a él lejos de la nube apoyándose del gancho que llevaba con él.

"¡**NO** **respires**!" le ordenó mientras despegaba

Aterrizaron el techo de una fábrica cercana donde él soltó su cintura y recogió el gancho. Los bomberos ya habían llegado al lugar y estaban apagando las llamas, el gas ya se había dispersado y la amazona estaba muy enojada

"¡ARG! ¡No puede ser! ¡Se escapó!" gritaba enfurecida la amazona

"tranquilízate, volverá a aparecer luego" dijo Batman serio "¡ARG!" gruñó el hombre sujetando su costado.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó preocupada al ver como el rostro del héroe se contraía de dolor "¡Oh no! ¡Por el amor de Athena! ¡Estas herido y es un corte muy profundo!" exclamó con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación que creció aun mas cuando Batman cayó inconsciente por el dolor.

**Día Siguiente**

_10:30 a.m._

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, la luz los enceguecía, parpadeó varias veces para poder enfocar mejor y acostumbrarse a la luz. Intentó recordar que había pasado...

_**Flash Back**_

Estaba enfrentándose al Joker cuando el payaso hizo explotar la fabrica en la que se encontraban con ayuda de sus arañas robot, logró sobrevivir, y entre el fuego el Joker se reía maniáticamente cosa que a él en serio no le gustaba así que de una patada en la cara lo calló, a las arañas pareció no gustarle eso así que embistieron, la lucha continuó y el la estaba manejando bien hasta que escuchó que una voz femenina lo llamaba, giró por inercia y vio sobre el techo de un edificio cercano a una mujer de cabello azul atado en una cola alta, portaba una máscara que cubría todo su rostro, tenía unos shorts negros y una blusa negra estraple y sobre su ropa vestía una armadura color plata, se distrajo de su batalla, cosa que las arañas aprovecharon para embestirlo e inmovilizarlo.

Había alrededor de cuatro arañas sobre él y una de ellas le había hecho un corte en el costado izquierdo. Estaba en problemas, lo sabía, pero de repente dejó de sentir ese peso sobre el

"**¡PATADA DE GRULLA!**" escuchó. La mujer había saltado del edificio y con un solo ataque derribó a las arañas. Se levantó e ignoró el dolor que sentía en su costado, la mujer, que ahora se veía más joven, mucho más joven, quizás de la edad de Kaldur, estaba de espaldas a mí en posición defensiva "¿Estas bien?" me preguntó golpeando a dos arañas que se habían abalanzado contra ella, yo respondí con un simple 'si' y le di la espalda adoptando la misma posición que ella. Le pregunté quién era y me dijo que era enemiga de mi enemigo, bueno, al menos era mi aliada.

"oh! Mi _estimado_ Batman, parece que llamaste a una amiga ¡No vamos a divertir mucho!" decía el payaso psicópata "pero, hoy no estoy de humor para enfrentarme a ti pequeña así que ¡Nos veremos después Batman, pequeña señorita!" dijo él maniático lanzando al suelo una bomba con su gas mortal y desapareciendo en medio de la nube de humo.

Supe de inmediato que esa bomba era de gas mortal así que tomé a la joven de la cintura y disparé mi gancho hacia un edificio.

"¡No respires!" le ordené mientras despegábamos.

Cuando aterrizamos en el techo del edificio puede ver que la nube de gas se había dispersado y los bomberos ya habían llegado al lugar. La joven se veía enojada.

"¡ARG! ¡No puede ser! ¡Se escapó!" gritaba enfurecida.

"tranquilízate, volverá a aparecer luego" le dije "¡ARG!" gruñí sujetando mi costado izquierdo con mi mano derecha, la repentina calma me hizo recordar el corte y el dolor se hizo insoportable.

"¡¿Que te pasa?" me preguntó preocupada al ver como mi rostro se contraía de dolor "¡Oh no! ¡Por el amor de Athena! ¡Estas herido y es un corte muy profundo!" fue lo último que escuché antes de caer inconsciente.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

¿Que había pasado después? Ese lugar no parecía un hospital, se veía más bien como una habitación de hotel, linda, sí, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Intentó incorporarse pero el dolor lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo. Se frustró por no poder levantarse, pero lo intentó nuevamente, esta vez fue ayudado por alguien. Cuando por fin estuvo sentado abrió los ojos y vio a la joven que había visto en la noche. Tenía puestos unos jeans añejos, un saco gris y unos tenis negros, llevaba su cabello suelto y ahora que la veía más de cerca, notó que su máscara tenía tres puntos color azul celeste bajo el lugar donde debería estar cada ojo.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó la chica con preocupación.

"eh... Sí, yo... Estoy bien" dijo confundido. Notó algo mas aparte de que su herida había sido tratada, su máscara, aun la tenía puesta.

"te dejé la máscara puesta, después de todo, cada quien tiene derecho a tener un secreto o dos y los superhéroes a una identidad secreta, me sentiría mal si viera tu rostro sin tu consentimiento, yo estaría furiosa si alguien se aprovechara de que estoy inconsciente para quitarme mi máscara" le dijo tomando el pañuelo que había caído de la frente de Batman para luego sumergirlo en el agua sobre la mesita de noche, el agua estaba fría, sacó el pañuelo, retiró el exceso, lo dobló y lo volvió a poner en la frente del héroe.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

"en el hotel GothamVile, más específicamente en mi habitación. Supuse que no sería correcto llevarte a un hospital así que te traté yo misma. Después de todo se algo de medicina y cirugía" respondió con simpleza "espera un momento, ya vengo" pidió saliendo de la habitación.

La joven salió de la habitación dejando al herido solo con sus pensamientos y volvió 15 minutos más tarde con una bandeja en sus manos.

"ya volví" dijo entrando a la habitación "te traje algo de comer. Tómala toda" Bianca le dio un plato de sopa y una cuchara "te hará bien, es la sopa cura-todo de mamá, me enseñó la receta cuando tenía 13" explicó al verlo observar el plato con sospecha. Batman, desconfiado como era, probó una cucharada de sopa.

"sabe bien" aceptó sorprendido del sabor.

"gracias" agradeció la chica sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama, puso la bandeja sobre sus piernas, tomó una manzana y un cuchillo que había llevado y empezó a pelar la fruta "es obvio que no te diré mi nombre real, pero te diré que muchos prefieren llamarme Bianca de Grulla, Amazona de Grulla o simplemente Grulla. Yo sé que tú eres Batman y con eso me basta" Batman asintió sin dejar de comer.

"¿dónde están mi comunicador, mi localizador y mi cinturón?" preguntó cayendo en cuenta de la ausencia de esos aparatos

"sobre la mesa" respondió sin distraerse de su tarea "¿te pondrás en contacto con la Liga?" preguntó levantando la mirada. Batman asintió

"no puedo permanecer por más tiempo aquí" respondió terminando de comer y alargando el brazo para tomar su comunicador, sin embargo...

"¡Oh no, _eso_ no!" dijo Bianca frunciendo el ceño bajo su máscara y aprovechando que estaba mucho mejor que él para tomar primero los tres objetos que el hombre quería alcanzar "vine desde Italia por información y por Athena que la tendré

"¿Qué... "

"te los devolveré si me _JURAS_ por tu honor que aun si contactas y te vas, permitirás que hable contigo" exigió con los 3 objetos en las manos.

"¿Por qué necesitas hablar conmigo tan urgentemente? ¿Que información necesitas? "

"_:suspiro: _te juro... Que si todo esto no fuera necesario no lo estaría haciendo... Por favor... No me lo pongas más difícil"

"_:suspiro: _protegiste mi identidad, curaste mi herida y me atendiste, supongo que eres de fiar, además te debo una así que una charla en privado no me parece un mal pago, está bien"

"gracias" dijo devolviéndole sus objetos "por cierto, no pido pago por lo que hice, era lo correcto después de todo así que quisiera tomar la charla como un favor que me haces y que tú tomaras esto como favor"

"de acuerdo" tomó el comunicador y después de observarlo por unos segundos suspiró "aunque, mejor no uso esto, podrían rastrearme o interceptar la comunicación"

"adivino, ¿Mejor llegas tu solo?"

"Sería lo mejor"

"..."

"..."

"tendrías que cambiarte" afirmó cortando en trocitos la manzana "no tengo ropa de hombre

"..."

"..." no se les ocurría ninguna idea hasta que... "¡Ya sé!" exclamó de repente "¿Qué tan alto eres?"

"mido 1.87 ¿Por?"

"le pediré algo de ropa a mi hermano mayor, deben ser la misma talla" dejó la manzana ya picada sobre la mesa para cuando a él se le antojase y salió un momento de la habitación, cerró la puerta y encendió su cosmo.

"_hermano, ¿Me escuchas?" preguntó vía cosmonet_

"_si, Bi ¿Sucede algo?" respondió máscara desde Grecia_

"_si, ¿El Sr. Mu o alguno de los gemelos está cerca?"_

"_estoy subiendo las escaleras hacia Aries, supongo que Mu está en su casa torturando al mocoso ¿Por qué?"_

"_necesito una muda de ropa completa para hombre, es como de tu talla y necesito a Mu o a algún gemelo para que te traigan hasta aquí y antes de que preguntes, es para alguien que está herido y debo llevar a su casa y no, no se puede ir solo ni puede llamar a alguien y tampoco lo puedo dejar a su suerte porque lo necesito"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_...:suspiro: está bien, está bien, ya voy, llego en 10 minutos"_

"_¡Gracias hermanito! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!"_

"_seee... Lo que digas"_

Se desconectó de la cosmonet y volvió a la habitación, Batman ya se había comido la fruta y estaba intentando levantarse. Bajo la máscara Bianca frunció el ceño.

"¡¿Qué crees que estas intentando hacer?" preguntó enojada y obligándolo a sentar de nuevo "hablé con mi hermano, dijo que llegaría en 10 minutos"

"no escuché que hablaras por teléfono con alguien"

"ah, es cierto, no te lo dije. Soy una Amazona, con mi control del cosmos puedo comunicarme a distancia con alguien que también pueda usarlo, es una especie de telepatía con la diferencia que funciona solo con ciertas personas y tiene un rango más alto de alcance, por ejemplo, yo uso el cosmo y estoy en Estados Unidos y mi hermano, que también usa el cosmo está en Grecia y podemos comunicarnos perfectamente"

"oh..." dijo el mayor sin haber entendido las partes en las que mencionaba la palabra 'cosmo'.

"después te lo explico mejor" dijo la chica "tenemos tiempo ¿Juegas al póker?" preguntó abriendo un cajón de la mesa y sacando su paquete de cartas nuevo cortesía de su padre

El solo sonrió y dijo "Reparte tu" alcanzaron a jugar sólo una partida, la cual ganó la amazona, cosa que en serio le _pateó_ el orgullo al mayor. Apenas habían terminado cuando Bianca sintió un cosmo conocido en la sala.

"ya llegó mi hermano" anunció levantándose de su asiento "¡Ciao Fratello! (TRADUCCIÓN: ¡Hola Hermano!)" saludó efusivamente y colgándosele del cuello.

"Ciao, sorella (TRADUCCIÓN: hola, hermana)" Máscara correspondió el abrazo.

"buenos días, Bianca" saludó Mu con una gota resbalando por su cabeza al sentirse ignorado.

"buenos días, Sr. Mu" respondió la chica apenada "entra a la habitación, allí está la persona que necesita esa ropa ¿Podrían ayudarlo?"

"seee... Ya voy" dijo Máscara "vamos, Mu"

"si, si, voy"

"¿Quieren algo de comer?" preguntó la amazona entrando a la cocina.

"para mí lo de siempre" dijo Máscara entrando a la habitación.

"yo no tengo hambre, pero gracias de todos modos"

"de acuerdo, Mu" dijo entrando a la cocina

Entraron a la habitación y Batman se los quedó viendo curioso, bueno, curioso de sus armaduras. Ambos se presentaron y luego lo ayudaron a vestir. Al cabo de unos minutos estuvo listo y de pie.

"gracias por la ayuda... Y los lentes" dijo Batman agradeciendo haberse podido quitar la máscara y ponerse en su lugar unos lentes de sol que el guardián de cancer le prestó.

"por nada" respondió Mu.

"_:toc toc: _¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó Bianca desde afuera

"claro _enana_" respondió Máscara desde adentro

"aquí tienes, _cavernícola_" dijo la amazona entregándole una taza de café bien cargado, Máscara lo recibió y se lo tomó de un solo sorbo a lo macho.

"gracias" le devolvió la taza y le revolvió el cabello "nos vemos luego, tengo guardia" se despidió cariño.

"ok hermanito" dijo con una sonrisa bajo la Máscara "te devuelvo la ropa después"

"seee... Como quieras ¿Nos vamos, Mu? "

"sí, nos vemos luego, señorita Bianca"

"de acuerdo, nos vemos después Sr. Mu"

Después de despedirse Máscara y Mu se teletransportaron al Santuario dejando a la amazona y al héroe solos. Entró nuevamente a la habitación y vio al hombre sentado en la silla con una ceja alzada.

"después te explico" le dijo recogiendo los naipes. Alistó todas sus cosas nuevamente en su maleta y se la echó a la espalda "ahora tenemos que irnos" dijo pasando un brazo del hombre sobre sus hombros y ayudándolo a levantarse y caminar

"¿Tu máscara no llama mucho la atención?" preguntó cuando llegaron a la puerta.

"..."

"..."

"..._mierda_" masculló por lo bajo "tendré que quitármela" anunció sacándose la máscara y dejando ver su rostro joven y sus ojos azules "_:suspiro: _yo soy una amazona de Athena y nosotras tenemos la ley de las máscaras, con el tiempo la ley se ha ido suavizando, antes, por ser tú un hombre, el que veas mi rostro habría sido una sentencia de muerte, yo debía matarte, ahora basta con que el hombre que vea el rostro de una amazona reciba una paliza que no se le olvide nunca y que claro, le duela por lo menos por tres semanas, si es un amigo o alguien de confianza no importa y si es por una misión tampoco así que supongo que está bien" guardó la máscara en su bolso y continuó caminando con el héroe.

Afortunadamente, la habitación se encontraba en un primer piso así que el recorrido a la recepción fue corto. Pagó la noche anterior, la recepcionista le preguntó sobre el hombre y ella dijo que estaba borracho y salió del edificio. Su motocicleta estaba estacionada afuera. Levantó el asiento dejando ver el compartimiento de la moto, sacó los dos cascos, le dio uno a Batman y se puso el otro, dejó su maleta en el compartimiento y lo cerró. Se subió seguida de Batman y encendió la motocicleta.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó la chica

"a tres manzanas de aquí, antes de la cuarta, hay un callejón y en el fondo hay una cabina telefónica. Por ahí llegaremos a la Baticueva"

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Sujétate fuerte!" dijo arrancando. Ella intentó conducir lo mejor posible para que él no sintiera mucho dolor, sin embargo de vez en cuando sentía que apretaba el agarre en su cintura por el dolor. Cuando llegaron pudo oír claramente un suspiro de alivio a sus espaldas que la hizo sonreír un poco.

"modificaré algunas cosas para que puedas pasar" dijo poniéndose su guante y conectando un cable que salía del mismo a una entrada bien escondida. Después de un rato lo desconectó y se puso el guante "¿Vas a llevarte la moto?" la chica se cruzó de brazos como respuesta. "entonces tráela cerca para que pueda ser escaneada" la amazona obedeció dudosa y se acercó a la cabina donde su moto y ella fueron escaneados.

"_reconocida: Bianca de Grulla B-07"_ se escuchó decir la computadora antes de que se abriera una especie de portal.

"pasa por ahí, te llevará a la Baticueva"

La amazona entró con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió estaba saliendo de otro portal más grande en otro lugar, una especie de cueva enorme llena de tantas cosas que hasta daba miedo

"_reconocido: Batman, 02" _dijo la computadora antes de que el héroe saliera caminando por el mismo portal que ella.

"¿Que es todo esto?"

"es la Baticueva, mi centro de operaciones"

"¡Genial!"

"Alfred, llama al doctor Brown" dijo presionando un botón y sentándose en su silla.

**Mansión Días**

_7:30 p.m._

Entró a la mansión por la puerta principal, aun tenía su traje puesto. Había estado buscando a Batman todo el día y no había tenido suerte. Era oficial, estaba preocupado. El héroe había salido apenas el sol se ocultó el día anterior y no había vuelto, no había dicho nada y para colmo, se había ido a enfrentar al Joker otra vez, siempre era así, ese payaso nunca se rendía.

"buenas noches" le saludaron desde la sala.

"buenas noches" saludó por inercia pero luego se dio cuenta de que lo había saludado alguien que NO conocía y que estaba tranquila de la vida sobre uno de los sillones de la sala leyendo un libro "¡¿Pero qué- ¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Robin sorprendido

"Bianca de Grulla" respondió simplemente. Se había vuelto a poner la máscara cuando llegó a la mansión. Poco después de que llegaran un hombre de apariencia mayor entró a la cueva y ayudó al héroe a llegar a su habitación, poco después llegaron 2 doctores y una enfermera, todo eso al rededor de las 3 y habían estado encerrados en esa habitación hasta ese momento, estaba un poco preocupada por él pero recordó que ese hombre era tan terco que no se permitiría morir por eso.

En ese tiempo había aprovechado para almorzar y luego continuó con la lectura de un libro que le había regalado su madre antes de partir.

"¡No! Me refiero a _que_ haces aquí" protestó el chico

"anoche Batman fue herido y lo he estado cuidando, logré traerlo a las 3 y luego llegaron unos doctores, han estado encerrados desde entonces"

"¿Tu estuviste con Batman? ¡He estado buscándolo todo el día! "

"ups... Lo siento; debí haber avisado"

"_:suspiro: _no te preocupes; gracias por haberlo atendido"

"no hay de qué"

"Por cierto, soy Robin, un placer"

"igualmente"

"..."

"..."

"..._ahem_... Y... ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó el chico un poco incomodo"

"16 ¿y tú?"

"13 ¿De dónde eres?"

"de la isla de Sicilia, en Italia, pero he vivido desde los 7 años en Atenas, Grecia. Llegué a América hace 3 días"

"genial, yo soy de aquí, de Ciudad Gótica"

"oh... Y... ¿Juegas al Póker?- preguntó para aligerar un poco el ambiente"

"por supuesto" respondió más relajado con una sonrisa"

"te advierto que juego desde los 10 años... Perderás" dijo barajando sus naipes

"ya lo veremos"

Jugaron 2 partidas y ambiente entre ambos estaba mucho más liviano. Como dijo la italiana el chico perdió las dos veces y las 2 veces hizo una graciosa pataleta, cosa que la hacía reír mucho.

"¡Estoy Seguro De Que Estas Haciendo Trampa!" Protestaba el chico perdiendo por tercera vez haciendo que la chica soltara una sonora carcajada.

Un rato después salieron los doctores y la enfermera, hablaron algo con el mayordomo Alfred, se despidieron educadamente de ellos y se fueron.

"joven Robin por fin llegó, veo que ya conoció a la señorita Bianca, ella trajo al amo en la tarde, estaba herido, el doctor dijo que el amo debía descansar por lo menos hasta mañana en la tarde" anunció Alfred "el amo dijo que si gusta puede quedarse a dormir esta noche, señorita"

"eh... Sí, supongo que es mejor que me quede. Gracias Sr. Alfred" dijo recogiendo los naipes

"por nada señorita, permítame llevar su maleta" pidió tomando la mochila de la joven que descansaba junto a ella en el sofá.

"fue un placer conocerte, Robin y mejor suerte la próxima vez"

"también fue un placer conocerte, Bianca. Hasta mañana"

Después de despedirse siguió al mayordomo por las escaleras, subieron hacia el segundo piso, caminaron por un amplio corredor y se detuvieron en la segunda puerta a la derecha.

"esta es su habitación señorita Bianca" anunció abriendo la puerta y dejando ver una amplia habitación con unos enormes ventanales y una cama doble. Tenía un armario enorme, un tocador y su propio baño.

"_:asiente: _gracias Albert"

"con gusto señorita; hasta mañana" dijo el mayordomo saliendo

"supongo que será mejor decir toda la verdad mañana, después de todo no puedo mentir a mis aliados, aunque oficialmente no lo seamos" se quitó la máscara, se puso un ligero pijama y se durmió, eran apenas las 9, pero mejor se acostaba temprano, tenía el presentimiento de que el día siguiente seria un largo día.


	4. La Charla

_**Misión En El Continente Americano**_

**Capitulo 3:  
>La charla<strong>

**Mansión Días.**  
><em>15 de diciembre; 7:30 a.m.<em>

"493... 494... 495... 496... 497... 498... 499... ¡500!" dijo Bianca haciendo flexiones de pecho en el suelo de su habitación "_:suspiro_: bien ya terminé las flexiones, pero... ¿y ahora qué?" se preguntó. Tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano ya que en el santuario la vida inicia cuando el sol sale. Siempre se había levantado con el sol, generalmente a las 6:00 a.m. y su rutina era siempre 2 horas de entrenamiento matutino, sin embargo... no sabía si podía salir, si había un gimnasio podría usarlo, pero, no sabía dónde podría estar "bah... supongo que será todo por hoy" dijo yendo al baño.

Se dio una larga ducha y se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento, unos shorts negros, una camisa estraple negra y unas botas de tacón negras, el invierno estaba en auge y las temperaturas descendían cada vez más y más, sin embargo, a ella poco y nada le importaba, así estuviera nevando ella seguiría calentita gracias a su cosmo, incluso si estuviera en falda en pleno invierno, bueno, ventajas de poder usar el cosmo.

Miró el reloj, las 8:47 a.m. a esa hora ya debía estar todo el mundo de pie y trabajando. Pero ahora que lo pensaba tenía hambre, ¿A qué hora servirían el desayuno?

"_:toc toc: _señorita Bianca, el desayuno está servido" anunció Alfred desde afuera de su habitación como si hubiera leído su mente.

"ya voy" dijo poniéndose su máscara " buenos días" saludó saliendo de la habitación.

"buenos días señorita" respondió girando sobre sus talones e guiándola hacia el comedor. Allí solo había dos lugares puestos y uno lo ocupaba Robin. Se fue a sentar y Alfred cortésmente corrió su silla y luego se retiró.

"hola Robin ¿Como amaneciste?" Preguntó notando las gafas oscuras que tenía puestas

"bien, gracias" respondió mordiendo su pan

"... _Ahem_... Este yo... Quería preguntar si aquí hay algún lugar donde pueda entrenar" dijo un poco apenada untando mermelada a su pan "digo, mientras Batman se recupera quisiera hacer algo de ejercicio"

"en el primer piso del ala oeste hay una puerta enorme ese es el gimnasio" respondió el chico "aunque si gustas una lucha de entrenamiento..." propuso con una sonrisa

"¡Me encantaría! No he tenido una lucha de uno contra uno desde hace más de dos semanas"

"le preguntaré a Batman si puedo llevarte al monte justicia"

"gracias"

El desayuno continuó tranquilamente y cuando terminaron la amazona se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones de la sala mientras el chico iba a la habitación del héroe. Cuando salió fue por la chica a la sala y luego bajaron a la Baticueva.

_"reconocido: Robin B-01" _se escuchó en los túneles del Monte Justicia _"reconocida: Bianca De Grulla C-01" _

"¡Hey Robin! ¿Qué tal?" saludó Chico Flash

"hola CF" respondió el aludido

"oye, ¿Quien es ella?" preguntó notando la presencia de la amazona.

"Bianca de Grulla, ayudó a Batman ayer y se está quedando en casa mientras él se recupera creo que tienen que hablar pero eso tendrá que esperar y mientras tanto vino a entrenar" explicó el joven

"en ese caso..." dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia ella "hola preciosa, creo que no nos han presentado, soy Chico Flash" se presentó pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la amazona.

"yo soy Bianca y si no quitas tu brazo... Te rompo la cara" amenazó con una fría calma que le heló los huesos y una vena palpitando en su frente bajo su mascara

"wow tranquila preciosa, no muerdo" dijo separándose y poniendo sus manos frente a él.

"genial, alguien más aparte de mí que amenaza con romperte la cara" dijo Artemisa entrando al lugar "soy Artemisa, linda máscara"

"gracias, lindo arco"

"gracias, ven vamos a la sala de entrenamiento"

Entraron a la sala y vieron que el ring estaba siendo ocupado por Superboy y Aqualad.

"parece que tenemos que esperar un poco, este entrenamiento funciona así: el que primero cae al suelo pierde. No se pueden usar poderes ni armas"

"_:asiente_: ya veo, no poderes, no armas, no caer" repitió "suena divertido" aparentemente Artemisa y Bianca hicieron buenas migas y cuando Megan se acercó a saludarlas también hicieron buenas migas.

Finalmente Superboy cayó y Aqualad quedó como ganador. Ambos saludaron a la italiana y le dieron la libertad de escoger con quien luchar, ella escogió a Kaldur por haber ganado la anterior contienda. Entraron al ring y se examinaron mutuamente antes de atacar, sin embargo a Kaldur seguía sin gustarle la idea de luchar contra una mujer, no es que fuera machista, pero fue criado para ser también un caballero, no lastimar a una dama era uno de sus principios, sin embargo, tuvo que olvidarse de eso y dar lo mejor de sí como siempre.

La batalla fue muy reñida pero finalmente, luego de alrededor de 15 minutos Kaldur cayó al suelo gracias a una maniobra inesperada por parte de la chica que lo hizo literalmente volar por el aire y caer al suelo dolorosamente

Ella llevó se llevó las manos a la boca y reprimió un pequeño grito "¡Lo siento!" se disculpó corriendo hacia Kaldur y es que... Ella era una amazona que había sido entrenada desde los 6 años, su fuerza era muy grande y al parecer se había excedido un poco... Otra vez.

"no sabía que tenías superfuerza" comentó Robin

"¿Superfuerza?" preguntó extrañada, ella no había nacido con ningún poder, sólo tenía su cosmo "yo no tengo superfuerza"

"el golpe dejó un hoyo en el suelo" comentó Wally.

"¡Ahhh lo dicen por eso!" dijo entendiendo todo de repente "es que yo fui entrenada desde los 7 años en TODOS los campos, es mas a los 9 años hice que uno de mis compañeros atravesara DOS paredes de un sólo golpe. No fue mi culpa, fue un reflejo, era lo normal si lo primero que vez después de un día inconsciente es una carota cerca a la tuya"

"eso explica el hoyo" dijo Artemisa "Kaldur, ¿Estás bien?"

"sí, me han dado golpes peores" dijo con una sonrisa

"lo siento, me dejé llevar" dijo apenada, estaba segura de que estaba ruborizada y en ese momento agradeció tener su máscara puesta y es que ese chico se le hacia un poco lindo. Almorzaron en la cueva y el atlante se ofreció a lavar los platos. Ahora las 3 chicas estaban en una habitación tomando té, la amazona, aprovechando que estaban sólo mujeres se quitó la máscara. Estaban charlando animadamente y Artemisa, rindiéndose a la curiosidad le preguntó a la amazona sobre una cicatriz que rodeaba todo su cuello.

"oye Bianca tengo mucha curiosidad, ¿cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz en el cuello?"

"sí yo también me lo pregunto" concordó la marciana

"esta cicatriz..." dijo tocándola con sus dedos y recordando lo que había pasado, cuando fue decapitada durante la guerra contra Hades por un grupo de espectros que la emboscaron. Esa cicatriz era el recordatorio de la segunda oportunidad que los dioses le habían dado, el recordatorio que le hacía apreciar mas la vida ya que ella ya había muerto "fue durante una guerra hace 3 años, tuve una misión junto a otros 2 chicos, nos emboscaron"

"ah... Yo... Lo siento mucho... No debí... Preguntar" balbuceaba la rubia observando sus manos, se arrepentía de haber preguntado ya que suponía que para la chica no debía ser algo lindo para recordar.

"Nah... No te preocupes, con el tiempo es algo que se supera y se acepta" le dijo restándole importancia "apropósito Megan ¿Hace cuanto sales con Superboy?" preguntó para aligerar el ambiente.

"desde el 16 de septiembre, pronto cumpliremos 3 meses"

"¿en serio? Vaya, ustedes dos son como el Sr. Hades y la Sra. Perséfone, el uno para el otro" concordó Bianca con una sonrisa

Siguieron charlando animadamente hasta que llegó el atardecer, cuando Megan recordó que debía hacer la cena y se levantó rápidamente y se fue rumbo a la cocina. Artemisa y Bianca la siguieron después de que la amazona se calzara su máscara. Ya en la cocina Bianca ayudó a Megan a cocinar y Artemisa se disculpó alegando que era pésima cocinando.

Después de cenar Wally, Kaldur y Artemisa se fueron a sus casas y luego Robin y Bianca se retiraron hacia la Baticueva dejando a Superboy y Señorita Marciana solos en la guarida.

**Baticueva**

_7:45 p.m._

Salieron del portal y vieron a Batman de nuevo con su traje, estaba esperándolos y al verlos llegar se levantó de su asiento.

"hola, Batman" lo saludaron los jóvenes.

"hola Robin, Bianca" respondió.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó la chica

"bien, gracias, el doctor que me atendió es uno de los mejores de Estados Unidos" comentó y luego le dirigió una significativa mirada a su protegido, él la entendió y luego de despedirse se marchó del lugar "tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente"

"lo sé"

"vamos a un lugar más cómodo, sígueme" dijo dando media vuelta y caminando hacia una puerta que se abrió automáticamente para dejarlos pasar a ambos y luego se cerró. El lugar inspiraba tranquilidad, había un par de sillones y una pequeña mesa en medio, un par de plantas por aquí y por allá y una fuente de agua en un rincón. Ambos tomaron asiento y Bianca se quitó la máscara ya que no tenía caso esconder su rostro ya que el héroe ya lo había visto, este hecho también lo impulsó a él a quitarse la suya para estar más cómodos.

"ya puedes empezar a hablar, aquí nadie nos interrumpirá ni nos escuchará" alentó Bruno.

"¿quieres la versión larga, completa y detallada o corta y al grano?"

"larga, completa y detallada, no me gusta pasar detalles por alto"

"_:suspiro: _lo supuse" murmuró ella con una sonrisa "esta historia se remonta a cuando yo era muy pequeña...

Contaba con escasos meses de vida cuando la diosa Athena reencarnó en mortal, eso desencadenó una serie de eventos que casi le cuestan la vida después de un intento de asesinato, ella estuvo fuera del santuario por 13 largos años.

Durante ese tiempo yo crecí en mi casa, ubicada en la zona rural al norte de la Isla de Sicilia, en Italia, cuando cumplí 6 años mis padres lo celebraron con una fiesta, toda la familia estaba invitada y algunos amigos también, sin embargo, de un momento a otro interrumpió alguien en casa, para mí lucia como alguien extraño, aterrador y a la vez familiar, de hecho muy familiar, se parecía mucho a mi. Ese era mi hermano, a él se lo había llevado una tía materna de la que poco se sabía desde hacía mucho, se había ido a vivir a Grecia cuando ella tenía 8 años. A él se lo había llevado ella para ser Santo cuando él tenía 6 años, no había entendido bien el concepto hasta ese día. Mi hermano, en ese entonces tenía 17 años y luego de una fuerte discusión con mis padres me llevó con él así no más, sin empacar nada, solo me llevó a Grecia.

En la capital, Atenas, nos adentramos en una zona montañosa y peligrosa, después llegamos al santuario de Athena donde reinaba el caos, era un lugar Dantesco donde la muerte y el dolor estaban esparcidos. Fuimos a un lugar cercado y allí una mujer alta e intimidante a la que él llamaba 'maestra' ella lo entrenó a él, un Santo Dorado, y ella misma tuvo la misma armadura que mi hermano. Ella era mi tía, a quien había querido conocer, la mayor de las hermanas Carmeli, pero allá era conocida como Julia de Cáncer y yo le diría maestra.

El entrenamiento fue duro, inhumano y cruel, de hecho, cuando yo llegué habían otros 4 aprendices y de los cuatro yo vi morir a 3, dos simplemente no sobrevivieron y uno se suicidó. Cuando tenía 10 años llegó el momento de luchar por mi armadura, como habíamos sobrevivido dos, uno tenía que morir. Fue una lucha a muerte con mi mejor amigo y yo gané; obtuve la armadura de Grulla y me convertí en una amazona de plata.

Gracias al entrenamiento yo me volví cruel, sádica e insensible; una asesina sin escrúpulos que no dudaba en hacer sufrir a sus víctimas. Eso era lo que más tenía en común con mi hermano, el sádico Máscara Mortal de Cáncer.

Fue una era oscura para el santuario, hasta que eso paso... Unos caballeros de bronce llegaron con alguien que se hacía llamar Athena ellos derrotaron a los caballeros de oro, los más poderosos Santos, mataron a mi hermano y a los santos de Géminis, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis; pero a cambio devolvieron el santuario a quien desde un principio debió gobernarlo: Athena.

El lugar al que llamábamos hogar había perdido esa maldad, pero en el transcurso se perdieron muchas vidas. Caballeros de Oro, Plata y Bronce murieron y yo me salve por haber estado de misión durante ese tiempo. Muchas cosas cambiaron, incluyéndome.

Meses después estallaron varias guerras, los dioses Hilda, Poseidón, Eris y Abel nos atacaron; afortunadamente no se perdieron muchas vidas, sin embargo, lo peor vino después: Hades; el dios de la guerra inició la guerra más sangrienta y cruel de todas.

Los espectros de Hades mataban a diestra y siniestra, esparciendo el caos y el sufrimiento. Durante esa época, tuve una misión con un par de santos de bronce; recuerdo que les pateaba el orgullo que yo tuviera una armadura de plata a los 13 y ellos una de bronce a los 15; al terminar la misión estábamos muy felices y con la guardia baja. Fue mi culpa al fin y al cabo, tenía el mayor rango y era la líder de la misión. Cuando regresábamos al santuario nos emboscó un grupo de espectros, uno de ellos me atrapó, pero no me importó porque gracias a ello los espectros se distrajeron y los santos de bronce tuvieron la oportunidad de escapar y volver a casa. Lo último que recuerdo fue mi muerte... _Decapitada_.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde entonces hasta que un día desperté en La Fuente; es algo así como el centro de curación y recuperación del santuario; allí me dijeron que los dioses nos habían perdonado y que habían llegado a un acuerdo, gracias a la persistencia de Athena, Zeus, padre de todos los dioses nos devolvió la vida. Yo había sido la última en despertar debido a como morí, además, me quedó esta cicatriz al rededor de mi cuello. Desde ese momento aprendí a valorar más la vida, porque ya la había perdido.

Pero bueno, la historia de mi vida no es el punto. Lo que a ti te concierne es algo más técnico. Te diré que es mejor que empieces a creer en todos los mitos y leyendas de todo el mundo y en todo lo que no parece ser de él: todas son ciertas. Desde la mitología griega hasta la India, maya, etc.

Yo sirvo a la diosa Athena, la cual reencarnó en estos tiempos y ahora cuenta con 16 años al igual que yo. También hay otros dioses encarnados en mortales como Poseidón, Rea y creo que Anfitrite.

Nosotros, aquellos que protegemos a los dioses y servimos a ellos usamos algo llamado _'cosmo'_ que es la fuerza del universo. Somos elegidos porque nacemos con un cosmo especial, más fuerte que el de los seres humanos normales, somos reclutados y aprendemos sobre nuestro poder, lo despertamos, aprendemos a controlarlo y usarlo para ejecutar nuestras técnicas y aumentar nuestro poder, a lo largo de nuestras vidas vamos puliendo nuestras habilidades y fortalezas. El cosmo también sirve para comunicarnos entre usuarios por medio de nuestras mentes a través de una enorme red que nosotros llamamos _'cosmonet'_.

Todos los que protegemos a un dios tenemos vestidura especial que aumenta nuestro poder, en el caso de los Santos y Amazonas es una armadura que es clasificada por su composición, color, tamaño, poder, fuerza y resistencia en Oro, Plata y Bronce. Tanto dentro como fuera del santuario tu armadura te da o te quita poder y rango. Los caballeros de Oro son los más poderosos caballeros de la orden y sólo obedecen a la princesa Athena, al Patriarca, a la princesa Niké, a la señora Yuzuriha y en el caso de los caballeros de Leo, Escorpio y Acuario a sus esposas. Después de ellos estamos los caballeros y Amazonas de Plata, estamos debajo de los caballeros dorados pero arriba de los Santos de Bronce, los aprendices y los guardias. Luego siguen los Santos de Bronce, los caballeros y Amazonas con menor rango, sin embargo tienen más poder que los aprendices porque ellos ya tienen armadura y de los guardias porque estos no la tienen.

Las Amazonas somos las mujeres al servicio de Athena, tenemos la ley de las máscaras que busca que en el combate, ningún enemigo nos subestime por nuestra feminidad, cuando yo me hice amazona la ley era muy estricta, en ese tiempo, cualquier hombre que viera el rostro de una amazona debía morir a menos que la amazona decidiera amarlo y entregarle su corazón cosa que pocas veces sucedía. Ahora, no es necesario matar, pero si la amazona lo desea puede darle una paliza y el hombre no puede negarse o resistirse, una amazona puede quitarse la máscara cuando está en una habitación o lugar donde solamente hay otras mujeres, con propósitos medicinales, si se rompió en alguna batalla, en compañía de familiares, amigos cercanos, pareja y civiles, cuando estamos con el caballero de Aries ya que él es quien hace las máscaras y en una misión. Es obligatorio usarla en batalla y el mayor tiempo posible.

Nosotros en la orden de Athena tenemos como misión y razón de existir el proteger a la tierra y a la humanidad, al igual que ustedes en la Liga. Ese es el motivo de mi misión aquí, resulta que el patriarca Shion se enteró de una nueva organización maligna que se hacía llamar 'La Luz'. Yo fui enviada a investigar sobre ellos y sobre ustedes, para saber si era necesaria nuestra intervención o no, también, mi misión se convertirá en diplomática ya que si bien tanto ustedes como nosotros tenemos la misión de proteger a la tierra y a la humanidad, ustedes no saben siquiera de nuestra existencia, por lo tanto no tenemos ningún acuerdo, tratado o alianza firmado así que es mejor crear y fortalecer lazos. Por eso estoy aquí, hablando contigo, porque antes de venir me dieron información preliminar y de todos los perfiles el tuyo me pareció el más adecuado para hablar" relató la joven "eso es todo" concluyó

"ya veo" dijo Batman meditabundo "_:suspiro:_ supongo que estas en lo cierto, hablaré con la liga al respecto y a lo mejor logre una reunión. Entre tanto, con respecto a La Luz, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar como se desarrolla todo ya que es una organización muy anónima no podemos saber cuál será su próximo movimiento ni cómo podemos reunir información a cerca de ellos, mejor dejemos que ellos solos se descuban" dijo Bruno "por lo que me dijiste acerca de las amazonas, agradezco que me tengas la suficiente confianza como para mostrarme tu rostro y revelarme tu verdadera identidad, como muestra de confianza también te he mostrado mi rostro y me presentaré" Batman extendió su mano "mi nombre es Bruno Días, un gusto" se presentó

"yo soy Bianca Montebello, un placer" dijo estrechando la mano del mayor "gracias por ayudarme"

"por nada" respondió el héroe "por cierto, ¿Dónde vives? Antes de llegar aquí te hospedabas en un hotel, así que no creo que vivas en Ciudad Gótica"

"yo vivo en Metrópolis, en un edificio llamado La Cumbre, el más alto de la ciudad" explicó la chica "llegué aquí en mi motocicleta y solo traje mi mochila y mi bolso"

"tengo un amigo en Metrópolis si gustas te lo presento"

"¿Es Superman?"

"¿Como lo-... _información preliminar _¿Cierto?" dedujo Batman

"_:asiente: _tengo información básica sobre los héroes de la Liga, aunque de Superman solo sé que vive en Metrópolis y que es algo así como un líder para la Liga" dijo la amazona "me encantaría conocerlo"

"bien, en ese caso podríamos partir mañana" anunció el héroe "por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó rindiéndose a la curiosidad

"¿No te enseñaron que a una dama no se le pregunta la edad?" comentó con una sonrisa "jajaja, tengo 16 años" respondió sacándole una sonrisa a Batman.

"¿No eres muy joven para este tipo de misiones? Quiero decir, vienes del santuario de Athena, en Grecia, Europa, esto es otro continente" decía un poco incrédulo, ella tenía la edad de Kaldur, solo 3 años mas que Robin y aun estaba en los rangos de edad del equipo, es decir, el difícilmente les asignaba una misiones a los chicos en otro continente y ellos eran un equipo de 6, una misión a otro continente de manera individual era impensable, podrían armarse una gran cantidad de líos políticos.

"hmmm... Ahora que lo dices... si, tal vez soy un poco joven, pero estas hablando con alguien que se hizo Amazona de Plata a los 10 años. En el santuario, cuando obtienes tu armadura dejas de ser un niño ante los demás, aunque los que llevan más tiempo con una armadura prefieren tratarnos como adolescentes y muchos Santos y Amazonas mayores como los caballeros de Oro, el Patriarca, la señora Yuzuriha, tutora de la princesa Niké, entre otros, tratan a los de mi generación como niños o adolescentes" explicó la amazona dándole a entender que los jóvenes del santuario y los de la Liga tenían diferencias en cuanto al trato con sus mayores y ante los demás.

"entiendo" dijo levantándose seguido de la joven y caminando hacia la salida de la habitación. La amazona tomó su máscara y se la volvió a poner. Siguió al pelinegro hacia la salida de la Baticueva y hablaron de algunos otros detalles insignificantes. Se despidieron con un simple _'hasta mañana'_ y cada uno se fue a dormir a su habitación.


	5. Hora de la Diplomacia

_**  
>Misión En El Continente Americano<strong>_

**Capitulo 4:  
>Hora de la diplomacia<br>**

**Metrópolis  
><strong>_16 de diciembre; 7:49 a.m._

La pared se abrió de par en par dejando ver un portal por el que salieron Batman y Bianca vestidos de civil, el en su auto y ella en su motocicleta. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y continuaron su marcha, ella iba junto al auto por el lado del conductor.

"avisé a Superman de nuestra llegada, nos espera en una cafetería al este de aquí, sígueme" le dijo Batman después de bajar su ventanilla.

Aceleró un poco rebasando a la adolescente, ella lo siguió y terminaron parando en el estacionamiento de una cafetería de apariencia acogedora. Apagaron sus transportes y se bajaron, ella se quitó el casco y lo puso bajo su brazo. Entraron al establecimiento y se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana, esperaron unos momentos y luego la campana de la puerta sonó anunciando la llegada de otro cliente. El hombre en cuestión tenía puesto un traje formal y un sombrero, Bruno pareció reconocerlo ya que cuando entró se puso de pie indicándole la mesa que había escogido para sentarse, el hombre caminó hacia el y cuando estuvieron frente a frente se dieron un apretón de manos.

"hola, Clark"

"tiempo sin vernos, Bruno"

"siéntate" pidió Bruno "ella es la chica de la que te hablé" dijo posando su mano en el hombro de la chica, se percató de que hacía rato que ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención y solo se miraban entre sí con los ojos abiertos como platos "ah... ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó confundido

"¿señor Kent?" preguntó la italiana incrédula

"¿Señorita Bianca?" y al parecer el Kryptoniano estaba igual que ella.

"err... _Ahem_... ¿Ya se conocían?" preguntó Batman confundido.

"es mi vecino/a del departamento de arriba/abajo" respondieron al tiempo sorprendidos de volver a verse en esa situación.

"bueno, supongo que eso nos ahorra las presentaciones" dijo Batman.

Después de eso, tanto Batman como Bianca se dedicaron a contarle toda la historia, claro, mas resumida. Se acordó que lo mejor sería hacer una reunión con toda la Liga para exponer la existencia del Santuario y la necesidad de una alianza. Bianca, por ser la enviada del santuario sería algo así como una embajadora.

"tendré que hablar con el maestro Docko acerca de este tema de la diplomacia" dijo la amazona "ah... Sr. Kent, ya que usted es Superman, prácticamente el líder de la Liga de la Justicia, quisiera preguntarle si es posible hacer una reunión con todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia y la Liga de la Justicia junior para que todo esto sea tratado con democracia, para tener en cuenta la opinión de todos"

"no creo que TODA la Liga se pueda reunir, pero puedo intentar con los 7 fundadores, Mujer Maravilla, Flash, Detective Marciano, Flecha Verde, Aquaman, Batman y yo. En cuanto la Liga de la Justicia Junior... ¿Estás segura de desear incluirlos? Quiero decir esto es un asunto de diplomacia, ellos son muy jóvenes y algunos un poco impulsivos e infantiles aun"

"hmmm... Pensándolo bien creo que tiene razón... ¿Y qué tal si permitimos que el líder del equipo participe? Lo conocí ayer y creo que es muy serio, centrado y maduro"

"Kaldur podría actuar como representante por parte de los chicos" reflexionó Bruno

"entonces que Kaldur participe" concordó Clark "sin embargo, antes de convocar la reunión creo que sería mejor que hablaras con el patriarca y también sería bastante bueno su lograras que él se presentara o por lo menos estuviera presente vía videoconferencia"

"lo haré, aunque con respecto a lo de la presencia del patriarca o de la videoconferencia, creo que no se va a poder, él es un hombre ocupado y..." empieza a jugar con sus dedos "se casó hace dos días con la señora Yuzuriha y estará de Luna de Miel 1 mes"

"ya veo... Y a todas estas, ¿Quien es el 'maestro Dohko'? Preguntó Clark

"es el Santo de Oro de Libra, todos en el santuario le tenemos un cariño especial, es como un abuelito para nosotros ya que es el más viejo en toda la orden ateniense, supera al patriarca por 4 meses, dos semanas y seis días, lo sé porque el año pasado se hizo un concurso entre todos los Santos de la orden en el que se premiaban cosas como _'el santo mayor'_ por no decir _'el más viejo'_, mi hermano ganó _'el más sádico' _y yo _'la hermana de Oro'_ por ser la única amazona con los mismos padres que un dorado. Pero a lo que voy es a que él, a pesar de ser un dorado, está a la misma altura que el patriarca ya que ambos son sobrevivientes de la Guerra Santa de 1743. Ambos habían vivido hasta la anterior guerra gracias a una técnica que hace que el corazón del usuario lata 100.000 veces por año, un corazón normalmente late esas veces por día, así que sólo envejecía un día por año" explicó la Bianca "por su edad, experiencia, sabiduría, poder y rango, es quien toma el lugar del patriarca cuando este no está, por eso hablaré con el"

"de acuerdo, ya habiendo acordado todo esto, ¿Les parece si nos volvemos a ver en 3 días?" Propuso Bruno.

"me parece bien" dijo el Kryptoniano.

"a mí también" los 3 se levantaron, pagaron la cuenta y salieron "por cierto, señor Kent ¿Gusta que lo lleve al edificio o tiene su propio transporte?" preguntó en el estacionamiento.

"yo traje mi auto, pero gracias" dijo sacando las llaves de su bolsillo. La chica se puso su casco y subió a su moto al igual que los 2 hombres que subieron a sus respectivos transportes "nos vemos luego Bruno"

"_:asiente:_ nos vemos en 3 días amigo mío, Bianca"

"_:asiente: _si, nos vemos después"

Cada uno encendió el motor de su vehículo y se fueron, Batman rumbo al portal del que salió y Bianca y Superman rumbo a casa. Llegaron 30 minutos después y después de estacionar fueron a sus respectivos departamentos.

Abrió la puerta y entró a su departamento y lanzó su mochila y su bolso a la cama. Puso a cocinar unas pastas a fuego bajo, estuvo en la cocina preparando su almuerzo y cuando estuvo listo se sentó en el comedor a comer. Cuando terminó lavó lo que había ensuciado y fue a su habitación a desempacar.

"qué bueno que no llevé mucho" dijo guardando la mochila vacía en el armario "bien es hora de reportarse" dijo con una sonrisa. Fue a la sala y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas en posición de 'flor de loto', cerró sus ojos y encendió su cosmo, una luz blanca empezó a rodearla y la hizo levitar sobre el suelo. Abrió sus ojos y en lugar de ser azules eran completamente blancos, una luz blanca los hacía brillar. En esos momentos su cuerpo estaba en su departamento en Metrópolis pero su mente ya se había ido.

**Santuario De Athena, Grecia**

_8:35 p.m. Hora Local_

A los pies de la escalera que conduce hacia la casa de Aries unas pequeñas luces blancas se empezaban aparecer bailando aleatoriamente en el aire, una masa de energía empezó a concentrarse en el lugar hasta que la figura de Bianca de Grulla apareció en el lugar, sin embargo, su cuerpo no parecía físico, había adquirido un brillo sobrenatural y si uno se esforzaba podría ver a través de ella. Era como un fantasma, irreal, casi etérea. Después de todo, allí solo estaba su mente, su espíritu, su alma; aquella era solo una representación de sí misma hecha por su cosmo, una manifestación de energía. No podía tocar nada y nada podría tocarla ya que no había nada físico que tocar, sin embargo ella podía hablar y moverse, a demás de tener la capacidad de atravesar paredes y levitar.

"_:suspiro: _odio la '_cosmo presencia_' me hace sentir invisible" dijo refiriéndose al desagrado por la técnica que tuvo que realizar.

Empezó a levitar hacia la casa de Aries y pasó tranquilamente al igual que en las casas de Tauro y Géminis, se detuvo un momento en Cancer para saludar a su hermano y luego continuó su camino a través de Leo. En Virgo, el guardián Shaka la detuvo un momento ya que había sentido su presencia y lo confundió un poco ya que él sabía que la amazona de Grulla no estaba ni siquiera en ese continente, finalmente luego de una corta charla la dejó continuar su camino. Cuando llegó a libra encontró al ya no tan anciano maestro en el jardín junto a su casa, el cual había modificado como un invernadero en donde tenía sus adorados bonsáis, y algunos cultivos de tomate y moras.

Atravesó la puerta del lugar "buenas noches, maestro Dohko" dijo a sus espaldas.

"buenas noches, Bianca" respondió sin quitar su atención de la tarea que estaba realizando: podar su bonsái favorito "¿A qué debo tu visita?" preguntó dejando de lado sus tijeras.

"vine a reportar los avances de mi misión"

"bueno, entonces vamos al piso residencial y allí me lo dirás todo" dijo saliendo del invernadero, caminó hacia la pared opuesta del templo y abrió una puerta bien oculta a la vista revelando unas escaleras. Subió y abrió otra puerta dejando ver su piso residencial, todos los templos tenían uno, y a través de los tiempos los santos dorados se habían encargado de ir modernizándolos conforme a la época y ahora que estaba siendo ocupado por Dohko después de 200 años de ausencia, tenía una decoración con el más tranquilo estilo de Feng Shūi. La figura de la amazona atravesó el suelo "¿quieres un poco de té?" preguntó Dohko entrando a la cocina.

"ahhh... maestro... estoy usando la cosmo presencia, no podría levantar la taza de té ni beber de ella"

"si, es cierto, lo olvidaba" Salió de la cocina y se sentó en un sofá de su sala, Bianca lo siguió y se sentó frente a él "bueno, dame el reporte de tu misión" pidió sonriendo. Ella le relató todo lo que había sucedido desde su llegada a América incluyendo lo que se acordó con Batman y Superman "bueno, entonces la diplomacia ya comenzó" comentó Dohko "Shion me habló de todo y te dejó listo esto" Sacó un sobre de uno de los cajones de la mesa junto a él "Son los documentos para la alianza, escritos según la tradición. Hay 2, uno se archivará en el santuario y la otra será de la Liga. La princesa Athena y Shion ya firmaron, sólo faltan los 7 representantes de la Liga" el Santo deja el sobre encima de la mesa y toma una caja mediana del mismo cajón de dónde sacó el sobre "Tú serás la mediadora. Shion también dijo que te pidiera que POR FAVOR siguieras el protocolo **al pie de la letra**, el supuso que no sabrías cual es el protocolo así que te dejó esto" dejó la caja junto al sobre y bebió otro sorbo de té "como no te puedes llevar el sobre ni la caja, le pediré a Mu que te los lleve mañana"

"gracias" la joven empezó a desvanecerse en el aire "ups… creo que ya se me acabó el tiempo" la figura terminó de desvanecerse y en su lugar sólo quedó una pluma blanca.

**Metrópolis, Estados Unidos.**

_3:35 p.m. Hora Local_

Cerró sus ojos y descendió al suelo, la luz que la rodeaba fue desapareciendo lentamente, respiró profundo y volvió a abrir sus ojos, nuevamente eran azules; había vuelto a su cuerpo. Se levantó del suelo y estiró las piernas.

Su día siguió tranquilamente y cuando cayó la noche elevó un poco su cosmo para que el Santo de Oro de Aries, Mu, pudiera encontrarla. Funcionó, al poco rato la figura del hombre se materializó frente a ella. Charlaron un rato, él tomó un café que le había ofrecido la amazona y ella prefirió tomar una taza de té, ya que pronto se iría a dormir. Finalmente el caballero se fue, dejándole la caja y el sobre. "bah… sea lo que sea… lo abriré y leeré lo que tenga que leer mañana" pensó antes de irse a dormir.


	6. La Reunión

_**Misión En El Continente Americano**_

_****_  
><strong>Capitulo 5:<br>La reunión.**

**Metrópolis**  
><em>17 de diciembre, 10:00 a.m.<em>

Se metió a bañar y salió con una pequeña toalla al rededor de su cuerpo y el cabello envuelto en otra. Se vistió con jean claro, unos tenis y un suéter azul claro con una flor de lis negra estampada en el pecho y los puños.

Salió a abrir las cortinas y recordó los documentos y la caja que el guardián de Aries le había dejado la noche anterior así que se sentó en su sillón y abrió el sobre. Leyó cuidadosamente los documentos y después de un rato los volvió a guardar en el sobre. A su lado estaba la caja; la tomó, la puso sobre sus piernas y la abrió sorprendiéndose del contenido. Un libro, una carta y un vestido blanco doblado con cuidado. Abrió la carta y reconoció la elegante y sobria letra del patriarca.

_**~Amazona de Plata  
>Bianca de Grulla:<br>**_  
><em>Me alegro que el momento de que tu misión se volviese diplomática haya llegado, sin embargo, debes entender que una alianza o un tratado son algo muy serio. De ellos dependen las relaciones del Santuario con el resto del mundo, son algo tan delicado, que en ocasiones, una palabra mal dicha o mal interpretada puede causar guerra. Afortunadamente, tu misión es con una organización benigna así que no se corren muchos riesgos.<em>

_Las uniones, son una práctica realizada en el santuario y en todo el mundo desde la antigüedad con el fin forjar vínculos y aumentar el alcance, la fuerza y el territorio tanto del otro como del santuario. Por la misma antigüedad de ésta práctica en el Santuario, hay un estricto protocolo que seguir. Por ello, te envío esto, para que aprendas el protocolo y lo uses durante la firma del tratado._

_En la caja en donde encontraste esta carta hay un libro, en él, está el protocolo a seguir en cada ocasión, tanto para la diosa como para mí, además del protocolo que debe seguir el caballero o la amazona que nos reemplace en caso de no estar presente ninguno. Por favor busca en el indice el capitulo de 'alianzas', luego, ve a donde dice 'en caso de ausencia por parte del patriarca y/o la diosa' y luego lee toda la sección 'para Amazonas'._

_En esa sección dice sobre las prendas ceremoniales, allí es donde entra en juego la ropa y accesorios que te envié._

_Espero que todo valla bien y que puedas hacer todo con base al protocolo ya que según como los líderes juzguen al embajador o embajadora juzgarán al resto de los habitantes del santuario._

_Te deseo éxitos para esta misión._

_ATT:  
>Shion de Aries<br>Patriarca del Santuario de Athena.~_

"_:suspiro: _hablando de presión" dijo con algo de sarcasmo "mañana me reuniré con Superman y Batman; tengo hasta ese día para leer esto y practicarlo" tomó el libro y fue hasta donde el patriarca le había indicado.

_"cuando el patriarca o la diosa no pueden presentarse y una amazona es elegida como embajadora para reemplazarlos, esta, al momento de la ceremonia debe presentarse con su máscara y armadura brillantes, demostrando su poder, elegancia y seriedad. Bajo la armadura un vestido blanco representando el deseo de paz, dicho vestido debe tener un estilo griego y de preferencia una capa, abierto adelante desde la parte media de los muslos para permitir ver las botas de la armadura y sin mangas para dejar ver los guantes. En el cabello debe llevar un velo transparente de color rosa representando su feminidad. En cuanto a la forma de llevar su cabello, se deja al criterio y deseo de la amazona._

_Durante la ceremonia se debe comportar como una dama; espalda recta, mentón alzado, hombros atrás, manos y piernas juntas y pies mirando hacia el frente; porte y elegancia es lo que debe irradiar. Al hablar, la humildad también debe estar presente al igual que la serenidad._

_Ella debe ser siempre la que llega de última. Cuando la reunión se efectúa en una mesa redonda, debe estar ubicada junto al líder y cuando es en una mesa rectangular, debe sentarse en el extremo opuesto a él._

_El orden de los puntos a tratar será así:_

_1. El líder y los demás asistentes llegan al lugar y toman sus respectivos asientos y por ultimo llega la amazona y toma el lugar que le corresponde._

_2. Presentación de la amazona por parte del líder a los demás presentes, aquí, se debe incluir el como ella llegó hasta allí y después se presentarán el resto de los asistentes a la ceremonia._

_3. La amazona toma la palabra, habla acerca del santuario y da una explicación detallada en caso de que para los demás la existencia del mismo sea desconocida. Habla también del porqué está allí y sus propósitos._

_4. Se expone la necesidad de una alianza y se revelan los documentos previamente preparados y firmados por la diosa (en caso de haber encarnado) y el patriarca y se realiza la lectura de los mismos en voz alta._

_5. Después de la lectura, los presentes y el líder toman la palabra para expresar sus opiniones y sus dudas al respecto._

_6. Una vez se ha aceptado la alianza por la totalidad de los miembros se procede a firmar los documentos, ambas copias, siendo el líder y la embajadora los últimos._

_7. Finalmente la embajadora da un breve discurso de agradecimiento, intercambia unas palabras con el líder y luego se hace un brindis por la paz y la unión._

_8. Se presenta un obsequio al líder como ofrenda de paz, generalmente es una copa de oro que es llenada con agua en la cual, lágrimas de Athena han sido diluidas y sus rezos han sido dirigidos. Esa copa con agua será guardada en un lugar seguro, ya que una gota de esa agua será capaz de sanar cualquier herida física o enfermedad siempre y cuando quien la necesite esté vivo._

_9. Los presentes, opcionalmente, pueden dar un regalo al santuario. Luego, se hace entrega de la copia perteneciente a quien firmó la alianza y la amazona solo se queda con la copia del santuario._

_10. Los presentes salen seguidos del líder y por ultimo la amazona abandona el lugar._

_La enviada del santuario debe volver al mismo en los 3 días siguientes, hacer entrega de los documentos y dar el reporte final de su misión."_

"Bueno, no parece ser muy difícil" la chica volvió su mirada al punto 7 "un discurso... Bah... Improvisaré, siempre he sido buena improvisando y las palabras salen naturalmente" de repente, el punto 8 llama su atención "¿Y la copa y el agua?" dijo confundida; buscó en la caja y encontró ente el vestido una copa de oro con algunas inscripciones y un rubí en el medio, junto a la copa había una cantimplora bien cerrada con el agua bendecida por Athena "vaya, quien diría que el agua aquí adentro es capaz de curar lo que sea" murmuro sorprendida

Sacó la copa, la puso de pie sobre la mesa y luego levantó la cantimplora y la depositó junto a la copa. Se levantó, tomó sus llaves y salió. Subió por las escaleras al piso del héroe y tocó el timbre, unos momentos después el alto y fornido hombre le abrió la puerta.

"buenos días señor Kent" saludó la amazona

"buenos días Bianca"

"vine por lo de la reunión de mañana" dijo con el libro en sus manos "este... ¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro, adelante" respondió dándole paso a su pent-house y se sentaron en la sala "¿Sucedió algo?"

"Ah no, no señor, lo que pasa es que ayer en la tarde usé la cosmo presencia y fui al santuario a dar el informe de mi misión al maestro Dohko. Él me dijo que el patriarca me pedía que por favor siguiera estrictamente el protocolo, sin embargo yo no sabía que protocolo seguir. Anoche, me visitó un caballero y me dejó un sobre con los documentos a firmar y una caja. Hoy abrí la caja y encontré una carta del patriarca explicándome que en este libro está lo que necesito saber" volvió a abrir el libro donde se enumeraba el orden de los puntos a tratar "aquí se muestra el orden que la ceremonia debe seguir así que pensé que sería bueno que usted también leyera eso" le extiende el libro.

"si, supongo que debería" aceptó recibiendo el libro "gracias por traerlo. Lo leeré más tarde, te lo devuelvo a las 3:30 ¿Te parece?"

"_:asiente: _entonces nos vemos más tarde" se puso de pie seguida de el mayor que la acompañó a la salida. Después de salir del lugar volvió a su departamento. Encendió la televisión y vio las noticias del día.

_"...en otras noticias, en Grecia, la INTERPOL desmanteló una banda de trata de blancas y rescató entre las prisioneras a tres niñas entre las cuales estaba Ana Korber, desaparecida desde hace 1 mes..."_ decía la presentadora, de fondo se veían algunas imágenes de los hechos, entre la multitud distinguió un brillo dorado, aunque los medios internacionales no lo admitieran, seguramente el éxito del operativo tuvo mucho que ver con el Santo de Oro que se había implicado, ahora que lo veía bien eran dos santos.

"¿Piscis y Géminis?" ahora que lo pensaba porque Afrodita parecía un poco molesto con... Saga o Kanon. "bah... Cosas que pasan, no creo que sea algo malo" pensó cambiando de canal.

_"esta mañana Flash y Chico Flash lograron detener a una banda de ladrones que la policía llevaba tiempo buscando"_

Bah noticias y más noticias aburridas. Apagó el televisor y se dispuso a hacer el almuerzo. Algo sencillo, una sopa de pollo con verdura.

Después de almorzar, intentó practicar un poco el comportarse como una dama, libros en la cabeza, postura correcta, caminar frente a un espejo, etc. Tenía como referencia a la señora Yuzuriha, tan elegante y sobria, intentaba imitarla hasta que le saliera normal.

Terminado su 'ensayo' llegó su vecino a devolverle el libro, y ella, aprovechando que el almuerzo estaba listo, lo invitó a almorzar. Al terminar el se fue a su casa y ella se puso a hacer ejercicios sencillos, abdominales, flexiones y otros.

Al día siguiente, ella, Bruno y Clark se reunieron para ultimar algunos detalles de la ceremonia, que se realizaría el día siguiente en el Palacio De La Justicia.

**Palacio De La Justicia. Sala de reuniones**

_19 de diciembre. 8:00 p.m._

Los 7 fundadores de la Liga, junto Kaldur tomaron sus respectivos lugares en aquella mesa ovalada. Superman también tomó asiento y unos minutos después la puerta se volvió a abrir. Una joven de aparentes 16 años entró lentamente al lugar. Su cabello azul estaba recogido en una media cola que dejaba la mayor parte de su cabello suelto, su cabello era adornado por la parte de la cabeza de su armadura y la liga, además de sostener un ligero velo color rosa, tenía un vestido estraple color blanco abierto por la mitad desde la parte media del muslo, dejando ver sus largas piernas cubiertas por las botas de su armadura, sobre la parte superior de su vestido estaba su armadura, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por sus guantes y en su cuello el collar de la armadura. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una brillante máscara de plata con tres puntos celestes bajo cada ojo.

Los presentes se levantaron a modo de respeto y ella caminó lentamente hacia su lugar, con ligereza, casi como si flotara sobre el aire, había practicado eso por horas, la sutileza de la señora Yuzuriha, sus pasos eran tan ligeros que era difícil escucharla llegar. Superman corrió su silla cortésmente y todos tomaron asiento.

"damos inicio a esta ceremonia de alianza" Superman se puso de pie "se preguntarán quien es esta joven" puso una mano sobre el hombro de la joven "ella es Bianca de Grulla, amazona de plata embajadora del santuario de Athena en Grecia. Llegó aquí hace una semana con la misión de investigar sobre la luz, una organización malvada cuya existencia desconocíamos y sobre nosotros para determinar si la intervención del santuario es necesaria. También llegó con el segundo propósito de establecer una alianza. Estableció contacto primero con Batman y le explicó la situación, luego ambos establecieron contacto con migo y acordamos hacer esta ceremonia hoy" intercambió una rápida mirada con Batman y prosiguió "quisiera que intentáramos seguir el protocolo del santuario. Ya completamos el 1er punto, ahora, es momento de que todos nos presentemos" giró su cabeza hacia ella "mi nombre es Superman" el héroe tomó asiento y cedió la palabra al resto. Batman, quien estaba a su izquierda tomó la palabra

"ya me conoces, soy Batman" dijo simplemente

"soy el detective Marciano"

"Mi nombre es Flash, dulzura"

"soy Aquaman, rey de Atlantis"

"yo soy Aqualad"

"Linterna Verde"

"Mujer Maravilla"

Bianca se puso de pie y tomó la palabra "me presento, mi nombre es Bianca de Grulla, amazona de plata al servicio de la diosa Athena" hizo una pequeña pausa y recorrió con la mirada a los presentes "Creo que la mayoría en la liga deben saber que es mejor creer en todos los mitos y leyendas de _todo_ el mundo y en todo lo que no parece ser de él ya que todas son ciertas. Desde la mitología griega hasta la India, maya, etc. Es más, si no estoy mal, la mujer maravilla es la princesa Diana de las Amazonas, hija de Hipólita y está casi a la altura de los dioses" hizo una pequeña pausa y miró a la aludida a los ojos recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta "Yo sirvo a la diosa Athena, la cual reencarnó en estos tiempos y ahora cuenta con 16 años al igual que yo. También hay otros dioses encarnados en mortales como Poseidón y Rea" pasó su mirada por el rey de Atlantis y prosiguió "Nosotros en la orden de Athena tenemos como misión y razón de existir el proteger a la tierra y a la humanidad, al igual que ustedes en la Liga. Ese es el motivo de mi misión aquí, resulta que el patriarca Shion se enteró de una nueva organización maligna que se hacía llamar 'La Luz'. Yo fui enviada a investigar sobre ellos y sobre ustedes, para saber si era necesaria nuestra intervención o no, también, mi misión se convertiría en diplomática ya que si bien tanto ustedes como nosotros tenemos la misión de proteger a la tierra y a la humanidad, ustedes no saben siquiera de nuestra existencia, por lo tanto no tenemos ningún acuerdo, tratado o alianza firmado así que es mejor crear y fortalecer lazos" explicó con voz serena y pausada.

"hemos preparado algunos documentos para constatar una alianza entre la Liga y el Santuario, estos documentos han sido previamente firmados y sellados por la princesa Athena y el patriarca Shion. Los leeré en voz alta como dicta el protocolo" la chica se aclaró la voz y leyó una de las copias lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos la escucharan, se había sentado en su silla y mientras leía tenía una postura perfecta. Luego de eso, los 7 fundadores y Kaldur tomaron la palabra para dar sus opiniones y aclarar sus dudas al respecto. La mayoría ya había hablado y dado su aprobación excepto la mujer maravilla, quien había permanecido en silencio, escuchando con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, finalmente llegó su turno de hablar y sin romper su postura dijo

"me niego" abrió los ojos y observó los rostros sorprendidos de todos y deteniéndose en el inmutable y neutro rostro de la máscara de la amazona "primero quisiera hablar con Athena" añadió.

"con todo el respeto princesa Diana, ¿Es **tan** necesario hablar primero con la princesa Athena?" dijo la amazona.

"no sabía que Athena había encarnado en esta época. Tengo que hablar con ella muchas cosas personalmente" aclaró "pido un receso de 30 minutos para hablar con ella" dijo mirando a Superman.

"..._:suspiro: _de acuerdo, tienes 30 minutos" el Kryptoniano se levantó seguido de los demás. Todos, menos Bianca y la mujer maravilla se retiraron del lugar.

Finalmente habían quedado solas. "¿Sabes utilizar la cosmo presencia?" preguntó Diana

"_:asiente: _si"

"yo también puedo pero no sé la ubicación exacta del santuario, necesito que me guíes"

"pero... Deben ser las 4 de la mañana en Grecia, no sé si será prudente ir a estas horas"

"no te preocupes por eso, si algo pasa yo asumiré la culpa, tu solamente me guiarás" le dijo tranquilizándola.

Bianca asintió y se levantó seguida de Diana, se pararon frente a frente y la menor se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto, cerró sus ojos y concentró su cosmo, una luz plateada comenzó a envolverla y lentamente comenzó a levitar hasta estar a 1 metro del suelo. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y estos, despedían una brillante luz color plata, que se podía ver a través de su máscara.

La Mujer Maravilla supo que la chica ya se había ido y solo había dejado su cuerpo. Levitó a la misma altura que la menor y adoptó su misma posición, estiró sus manos y las posó a los lados de la cabeza de la chica, cerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir despedían una poderosa luz dorada. Salió de su cuerpo y con su cosmo creó una imagen sí misma.

Ahora pertenecía al plano astral y era visible simplemente por la imagen hecha con su cosmo. Vio el hilo casi invisible que salía del pecho de la joven y conectaba su 'yo' astral con su cuerpo; lo tomó con sus manos y supo donde estaba el 'yo' astral de la joven, y por consecuencia el santuario.

**Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

_4:30 a.m. Hora local_

Se transportó rápidamente al lugar y vio a la chica frente a unas escaleras que parecían interminables que ascendían por una enorme montaña, era de noche y las estrellas adornaban el cielo sin luna.

"bienvenida al santuario de Athena, princesa Diana" le dijo la joven amazona que había creado su yo astral sin el vestido y en lugar de este, vestía una camiseta estraple negra que dejaba ver su abdomen y su ombligo y unos shorts bastante cortos color negro "mi poder no es tan fuerte como para transportarnos al templo principal ya que un campo de energía rodea el área desde la casa de Aries hasta el templo principal e impide la tele transportación en esa área. Solo los caballeros dorados y el patriarca son capaces de hacerlo ya que son poderosos y conocen la maña del campo, así que yo solo puedo aparecer a los pies de Aries y levitar hasta el templo principal" explicó.

"Ya que... ¿Podemos pasar por encima de de los templos?"

"supongo"

"entonces apurémonos, solo tenemos 30 minutos" Diana se puso a levitar seguida de Bianca, pasaron por encima de todos los templos hasta el templo principal al que llegaron 5 minutos después.

El lugar se hallaba sumido en el más profundo de los silencios y la oscuridad le daba un toque mágico y enigmático. Avanzaron hasta la recamara principal, donde se encontraba el trono de la diosa y se hacían las reuniones.

Escucharon unos pasos lentos y un tanto arrastrados, como cansados. Unos momentos más tarde vieron las cortinas detrás del trono moverse y revelar a una Saori en un cómodo pijama rosa con nubes blancas, tenía una pantuflas color rosa, sobre sus hombros había una manta celeste que sujetaba con una mano y con la otra sostenía una humeante taza. Su cabello estaba atado en dos trenzas y en su rostro adormilado se apreciaban unos ojos hundidos y con un toque rojizo, su nariz estaba rojiza y sus labios resecos.

"¿Bianca de Grulla?" preguntó con voz rasposa y apenas audible "¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?"

"lamento mucho incomodarla a estas horas Athena" dijo arrodillada frente a la diosa "¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó preocupada

"tranquila, solo estoy resfriada, tuve que ir a Asgard por asuntos diplomáticos y no me abrigué bien" dijo con una sonrisa cansada "_Arg!_ Y tal parece que ya se me fue la voz" hizo una mueca de hastío y luego reparó en la mujer que la acompañaba "¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto curiosa

"soy Diana, princesa de las Amazonas de Temiscira, hija de la reina Hipólita" se presentó "no te veía desde hace mas de 200 años, Athena" comentó

La diosa entrecerró los ojos un momento para recordar quién era esa mujer frente a ella, y de un momento a otro las imágenes llegaron a su adolorida cabeza, la anterior guerra contra Hades, ella junto a la amazona Yuzuriha en la isla de Temiscira pidiendo ayuda a las Amazonas, la reina Hipólita, una gran mujer, poderosa y fuerte, con un aura que se comparaba a la de los dioses y que hacía sentir incomoda y pequeña a su acompañante, también llegó a su mente la hija de aquella espléndida mujer, la princesa Diana, a quien durante 2 semanas de su estancia en la isla, llegó a considerar como una más de sus hermanas, alguien muy cercano a ella.

"¿Diana-oneesan?" preguntó Saori sorprendida "¡Que gusto volver a verte!" exclamó abrazando a la mujer frente a ella, al igual que la última vez, seguía llegándole hasta el pecho, su _'oneesan'_ siempre había sido mucho más alta que ella con su escaso metro con sesenta centímetros. La mayor correspondió al abrazo y luego de unos momentos se separó de su 'hermanita'

"lamento despertarte a estas horas"

"Nah... Tranquila, con este resfriado quien duerme, de hecho me había levantado a asaltar la cocina y termine tomando solo un poco de té de limón" dijo haciendo alusión a la humeante taza en su mano derecha "supongo que tienes que hablarme de algo importante, vamos a la biblioteca" sugirió para después dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el lugar mencionado.

Las tres se sentaron en una de las salas de la biblioteca y la heroína tomó la palabra "vine hasta aquí bajo el pretexto de que no firmaría alianza alguna hasta hablar contigo, _neechan_" la mayor se permitió sonreír después de llamar de aquella manera tan familiar a la joven. 200 años atrás, durante la guerra, Diana había ido a visitados al santuario, donde en una de las pocas charlas informales la menor le dijo que deseaba que ambas se refirieran la una a la otra como _'oneesan'_ y _'neechan'_ ya que en un libro de fábulas de todo el mundo, encontró uno acerca de dos princesas japonesas que habían crecido muy cerca la una de la otra, como mejores amigas, hasta el punto de referirse entre sí como oneesan y neechan a pesar de no compartir lazos sanguíneos, esos dos términos le llamaron la atención, 'hermana mayor' y 'hermana menor' descubrió en otro libro y le pareció una buena forma de referirse a Diana y viceversa "es por tu amazona" dijo señalando con la cabeza a la italiana quien dio un pequeño respingo en su lugar un poco apartado de sus dos superioras "cuando la vi sentí una extraña energía, muy poderosa y aun dormida. No puedo permitir que siga así como así sin saber cómo controlar su poder interno, bajo condiciones extremas podría despertar naturalmente y correr el riesgo de perder el control, matar gente indiscriminadamente o matarse, me preocupa"

"¿Y qué sugieres?" preguntó la joven diosa preocupada.

"que la dejes bajo mi tutela" Bianca abrió los ojos desmesuradamente bajo su máscara "quiero ser su maestra hasta que logre despertar ese poder y controlarlo, entrenarla" la joven Athena ahora tenía la palabra _'curiosidad'_ escrita en todo el rostro "y también, podría ingresar al equipo de la Liga de la Justicia Junior, donde nuestros protegidos van creciendo y madurando al ritmo de su instinto como héroes, aprenden mucho y se van formando como superhéroes que posteriormente formarán parte de la Liga"

"me parece bien, pero ¿Tú qué opinas, Bianca?" dijo la diosa.

"ah... Yo... Me sorprenden mucho sus palabras princesa Diana y me encantaría tenerla como maestra pero..."

"..._eres una amazona de Athena y primero_ _está tu deber con tu diosa_" completó Saori "_:suspiro:_ ¿Y qué tal si lo vez de esta manera?: tu diosa te dice que no podrás seguir a su servicio a menos que entrenes ese poder escondido tuyo y logres despertarlo y controlarlo ya que de lo contrario, podría despertar en alguna batalla y poner en riesgo a los demás Santos y Amazonas e incluso a mí. Por lo tanto, yo decreto que a partir de ahora, si quieres seguir siendo una amazona de Athena, deberás estar bajo la tutela la princesa Diana de las Amazonas de Temiscira" dijo con una ligera sonrisa la diosa

"si se lo ve así entonces acepto" dijo finalmente la italiana

"bien, entonces, a partir de ahora serás mi discípula. Y tu sobrenombre de heroína será..." la mayor se llevó un dedo a la barbilla pensativa "será... Hum no se me ocurre ninguno, ¿Tienes algún sobrenombre que proponer?"

"Ahhh... Que tal... _Silver Amazon_" dijo Bianca.

"amazona de plata en inglés" comentó Athena "me parece bastante apropiado"

"a mí también" dijo la heroína "entonces a partir de ahora serás Silver Amazon y tu identidad secreta será Bianca Montebello" anuncio

"_:asiente:_ si" aceptó Bianca. De repente, ella y su maestra empiezan a desvanecerse "creo que se nos acabó el tiempo, programé mi cosmo presencia para 30 minutos y como usted llegó hasta aquí por medio de mi, nuestra cosmo presencia está ligada"

"bueno, ya que... Nos vemos luego _neechan_, espero que te mejores pronto"

"gracias _oneesama_. Por cierto, mi nombre en esta reencarnación es Saori Kido" dijo antes de que su 'hermana' desapareciera por completo. Suspiró y luego volvió a sonreír, acomodó la manta sobre sus hombros y fue a la cocina a dejar su taza de té ya vacía.

**Palacio De La Justicia. Sala de reuniones**

_10 minutos antes._

La puerta se abrió y algunos de los asistentes entró, no tenían nada mejor que hacer más que volver a la sala y esperar un rato a ver si Diana aceptaba firmar el condenado acuerdo. Primero entró el Detective Marciano acompañado de Flash y Linterna verde, hablaban animadamente hasta que súbitamente el marciano paró de caminar.

"oye J'onn que pa-" dijo Flash interrumpiéndose a sí mismo cuando vio a Diana y a la 'embajadora' en alguna especie de trance, ambas despedían una brillante luz, la de su compañera era dorada y la de la chica era plateada, no podían distinguirles los ojos por la luz que emanaba de ellos y, que en el caso de la italiana, traspasaba la máscara. Los cabellos de ambas se movían como si una brisa los meciera "ah... ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe **qué** les pasa a ellas dos?" preguntó Flash

"parece como si estuvieran en alguna especie de trance" dijo el marciano acercándose al lugar "mejor dejemos que regresen solas, quizás sea peor si las traemos de vuelta por las malas"

Aquaman y Aqualad entraron al lugar sorprendiéndose de verlas a ambas en trance. El rey intentó estirar su mano hacia ella para tocar su hombro, sin embargo, cuando se había acercado un poco, una corriente eléctrica lo repelió, haciéndolo apartar su mano rápidamente sacándole una involuntaria exclamación, se alejó unos pasos por innercia y vio su mano afectada, no tenía nada raro, ni herida, ni nada, sin embargo, la manera en la que la energía de la joven lo había rechazado, le había hecho pensar por unos segundos que le habría dejado al menos un corte en la mano.

"¿está bien mi rey?" preguntó Aqualad preocupado

"si... Parece que mientras están en trance, una barrera cubre sus cuerpos, tal vez porque en este estado están muy expuestas" dijo reponiéndose del susto.

Cuando Superman y Batman entraron, se sorprendieron un poco al ver a las dos únicas mujeres de la sala así. Caminaron hacia ellas y de repente, empezaron a brillar con más y más intensidad, hasta que luego de un par de segundos la luz se fue apagando, cerraron los ojos y se pusieron de pie, respiraron hondo y luego de un momento, la pelinegra volvió a abrir sus ojos y retiró las manos de la cabeza de la menor.

"bueno, ya hablé con Athena, ¿Dónde firmo?" dijo sin percatarse aun de la presencia de sus compañeros.

"ah... Maestra, creo que tenemos compañía" dijo la amazona con un tono un poco incomodo.

"vieron el trance, ¿cierto?" más que una pregunta sonaba a una afirmación que recibió como respuesta un asentimiento colectivo "_:suspiro: _después les explico, por ahora, quiero decirles que hablé con Athena y ahora, ella es mi protegida y estará bajo mi tutela por un tiempo" anunció posando una mano sobre el hombro de la menor.

"de acuerdo, entonces, ya solucionado todo esto, deberíamos proseguir" sugirió Superman. Todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos y firmaron el tratado.

El resto de la ceremonia pasó tranquilamente y sin más contratiempos. La Liga, había dado un pequeño obsequio a la diosa. Un pequeño objeto redondo con un botón en medio, le habían explicado que con él podrían comunicarse directamente con la Atalaya. Finalmente, cuando se retiraron, la joven se permitió respirar tranquilamente. Se encontró en la salida con la que sería su nueva maestra. Se saludaron y acordaron que Diana se mudaría a su departamento, ya que la mayor vivía en la Atalaya, lugar al que no podían acceder miembros que no fueran parte de la liga, a demás sería más cómodo para ambas.

**Baño de Damas**

Antes de irse junto a Superman hacia su hogar había deseado primero pasar al baño para cambiarse. Afortunadamente había llevado con sigo un pequeño bolso con ropa extra, había doblado con cuidado el vestido y el velo y los había depositado en su bolso, su armadura la había enviado a casa y ahora vestía unos cómodos jeans añejos, un saco gris y sus tenis de siempre. Se echó agua fría en la cara y luego sonrió a su reflejo, se puso algo de brillo labial y se calzó su máscara. Arregló un poco su cabello que ahora estaba completamente suelto. Salió del baño y fue a buscar a su vecino para volver juntos a casa.

"¿Señorita Bianca?" la llamaron y ella volteó para encontrarse a Aqualad.

"Aqualad, hola" respondió dando media vuelta.

"Superman me pidió que le dijera que él no podrá ir con usted a casa ya que surgió algo de último momento, y también me pidió que la escoltara a su departamento"

"ya veo" la chica sonrió bajo la máscara "por favor no me trates de usted, tenemos la misma edad y a demás ya nos habíamos conocido, tutéame" pidió con un leve sonrojo "y en cuanto a lo otro, no es necesario que me escoltes, sé cuidarme sola"

"preferiría asegurarme de que llegues a salvo a casa" insistió el moreno.

"está bien, ¿Tienes transporte? La salida queda un poco lejos de mi casa"

"ah... No, pero"

"bien entonces iremos en mi motocicleta" dijo con una sonrisa, tomó la mano del chico, que se sorprendió por la suavidad de la mano de joven "¡Vamos!" dijo halándolo y haciéndolo correr con ella. Llegaron al lugar donde muchos héroes y heroínas dejaban sus medios de transporte, soltó la mano del atlante y abrió la cajuela de su transporte y sacó los 2 cascos, le lanzó uno al chico, se quitó la máscara, sorprendiendo al chico con la belleza de su rostro, lo dejó en alguna especie de trance hasta que se puso el otro "¿Qué esperas?¡sube!" dijo después de subir a su transporte. El chico se subió y emprendieron su marcha hacía uno de los 3 túneles del lugar.

**Metrópolis.**

_1:05 am_

El túnel se abrió y una motocicleta salió disparada de él a toda velocidad. La conductora esquivaba autos a diestra y siniestra mientras su melena azul se agitaba con el viento. El pasajero, Aqualad, iba un poco pálido del miedo, su corazón latía como si corriera una maratón, estaba un poco acostumbrado a conducir rápido pero no a ir con alguien que condujera **TAN** rápido, él esquivaba autos y hacía alguna que otra maniobra, pero no era tanto como esa chica loca al volante, iba agarrado del asiento ya que no se atrevía a aferrarse a la chica "si quieres puedes sujetarte de mí" le dijo alzando un poco la voz para que se escuchara por encima del ruido de los autos y de su propio motor, ¿Es posible que pudiera leer mentes? Se preguntaba el moreno soltando su agarradera y sujetándose a la cintura de la chica, se sentía tan pequeña ahora que tenía sus brazos al rededor de su cintura.

Ese chico parecía tan tierno, tan respetuoso como para preferir agarrarse del asiento antes que sujetarse de su cintura. Redujo gradualmente la velocidad hasta que se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio "¿Vives aquí?" preguntó el atlante.

"Si, aquí está el departamento que el santuario me asignó, realmente yo creo que es demasiado, pero creo que la princesa no conoce el significado de _'precio moderado'_, ella siempre es muy considerada con nosotros, tal vez demasiado" comentó bajándose de la motocicleta seguida del chico

"pero supongo que lo hace con buena intención" comentó él siguiéndola a través del estacionamiento hacia la recepción "supongo que aquí es donde nos separamos"

"si eso creo, gracias por acompañarme, no era necesario, pero gracias" la chica se paró un poco sobre las puntas de sus pies para igualar la altura del chico y depositó un corto beso en cada mejilla "_arrivederci, Aqualad_" se despidió con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano y luego caminó hacia el elevador.

Aqualad quedó sorprendido y paralizado en el lugar, llevó una mano a su mejilla y sonrió mientras veía a la italiana alejarse, tenía un leve contoneo de caderas que él estaba seguro que era involuntario, pero aun así, lindo.

Kaldur se fue caminando hacia el túnel más cercano, recordaba a la chica que le había dado dos besos en las mejillas como despedida, se habían sentido tan... bien... no como besos de una amiga como Tula, estos eran diferentes, no sabía en qué sentido, pero eran diferentes.

Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó al túnel _"reconocido: Aqualad B-02"_ dijo la computadora escaneándolo, pasó por el portal y fue transportado a la Atlántida.


	7. Navidad Mágica

_**Misión En El Continente Americano**_

**Capitulo 6: **

**Navidad Mágica.**

**Temiscira.**  
><em>23 de diciembre, 2:55 p.m.<em>

Terminó la rutina de entrenamiento y se secó el sudor de la frente con el revés de su brazo, no usaba su mascara ya que en esa isla solamente habían mujeres, su maestra, la princesa Diana la había traído hacía ya 2 días, y hasta el momento solo había recibido entrenamiento físico junto a sus hermanas las Amazonas, quienes al saber que era una 'hija de Athena' la adoptaron como una de ellas. Había entrenado bastante y estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas útiles, como técnicas de combate que no conocía hasta como hacer carne en una fogata, si que se quemara o quedara cruda. El hecho de que no hubiera ningún hombre en los alrededores, ni tecnología, o siquiera libros, no le molestaba, pero no era muy cómodo para ella.

"eres muy buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo" escuchó a sus espaldas

"gracias, Ainia" respondió con una sonrisa a la chica de cabello y ojos castaños "muchos de los entrenamientos en el santuario son así, supongo que estoy acostumbrada" se soltó el cabello que estaba amarrado en una coleta alta "por cierto, ¿Tienes idea de cuando vuelva mi maestra?"

La castaña simplemente se encogió de hombros "desde que la princesa Diana se unió a la Liga, sus visitas han sido muy esporádicas, poco frecuentes, dijo que con tu llegada vendría mas a menudo ya que quiere que te enseñemos antes algunas cosas, para luego comenzar en forma"

Y como dice el dicho,_'hablando de Roma, el rey se asoma'_el avión de la mujer maravilla aterrizó en la playa oeste de la isla y las dos Amazonas, Bianca y Ainia, y la reina Hipólita fueron rápidamente a recibirla.

Una vez que Diana y Bianca estuvieron a solas, la mayor dijo "lamento haberle dado largas a tu entrenamiento, estuve meditando e incluso fui a pedir consejo a los dioses para saber qué era esa energía extraña en tu interior, por fin lo descubrí hace poco" habían estado caminando por la playa hasta que llegaron a una enorme roca junto a la costa, subieron a ella y se sentaron, observando el mar "al parecer, tu familia es del agrado de los dioses, quizá, porque les ha dado numerosos guerreros a través de la historia. Tu abuelo es la reencarnación de Cronos y en esta generación, Hestia y Hera han bendecido a tus padres, y tú y tu hermano son protegidos por el inframundo, tu hermano ha sido tocado por Hades desde que nació y pocos años después, cuando tu naciste, la reina del inframundo, Persefone, te dio sus dones. El reino de los muertos los ven con buenos ojos, el hecho de que tu hermano sea el caballero de Cáncer y que ambos puedan ir libremente al Yomotsu Hirasaka son pruebas de ello" giró su cabeza para observar a la joven, tenía los labios entreabiertos y los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, se giró también para observar a su maestra con sorpresa. Diana sonrió "así es, tu cosmo tiene una pequeña parte divina que tiene afinidad con la naturaleza, si explotamos esa habilidad, podrías hacer muchas cosas con tu control sobre la misma, pero si no, en algún momento tu parte divina podría salirse de control y eso no sería bueno" informó la princesa

Bianca giró su cabeza y volvió a observar al mar "lo que dice me sorprende, maestra" dijo después de unos momentos "hace poco hubo una guerra contra Hades, fue algo... Horrible... Usted debe saber que yo fallecí... Todos fallecimos... Y yo... Recuerdo el viaje de mi alma muy vagamente, y extrañamente, no fue como lo imaginaba, fue tranquilo, incluso podría decir que _lindo_... como si por fin me liberase del dolor y el sufrimiento... yo imaginaba algo doloroso, aterrador... _horrible_... porque eso es lo que les espera al morir a quienes se levantan en contra de los dioses... Quizá eso explica porqué mi hermano y yo recordamos como fue y porqué no fue dolorosa" ella se mordió el labio inferior un momento y luego de respirar hondo continuó "estamos ligados al... inframundo... Claro, ¿Por qué no caímos en cuenta antes?... Las relaciones entre el santuario y el inframundo han ido mejorando, no guardamos rencor e incluso a veces la señora Athena baja para visitar a Hades y la señora Persefone sube a tomar té y galletas con la princesa Athena y la señora Yuzuriha... Con razón se me quedaba viendo cuando nos visitaba, eso me ponía un poco nerviosa, pero ahora comprendo que quizá, era esa pequeña parte de ella en mi interior que la reconocía al estar cerca" confesó. Su rostro estaba neutro, miraba hacia el horizonte con calma mientras la brisa marina jugueteaba con sus largos cabellos, abrazada a sus rodillas, hablaba con calma, así era cuando estaba con su maestra, solo hablaba y ya, sabía que ella no revelaría sus secretos a menos que fuese de vida o muerte. De repente ella sonrió y giró la cabeza para mirar a su maestra "¿Alguna idea de cómo vamos a entrenar esta parte divina para controlar mis poderes y usarlos a mi beneficio?"

"de hecho tengo bastantes" dijo mirándola y sonriendo de la misma manera "pero primero..." dijo levantándose "debemos meditar mucho" Bianca la imitó y se levantó "empezaremos pasado mañana, tómate hoy y mañana libres"

**Metrópolis**

_24 de diciembre, 11:55 a.m._

Kaldur entró al enorme edificio vestido de civil y fue directo a la recepción "buenos días, señorita" saludó a la recepcionista.

"buenos días joven ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" respondió esta.

"Busco a la señorita Bianca"

"un momento por favor" dijo levantando la bocina "¿Quien la busca?"

"dígale que es de parte de Kaldur"

La mujer asintió y luego presionó uno de los botones del teléfono "buenos días señorita Bianca, la busca el joven Kaldur... De acuerdo, hasta luego" colgó la bocina y luego se dirigió al moreno "siga por favor, es el departamento B del penúltimo piso"

"gracias" caminó hacia el elevador, y mientras esperaba recordó el porqué estaba allí.

La Liga organizaría una fiesta blanco y negro en el Palacio de la Justicia en honor a las fiestas navideñas, para aquellos que no tuvieran planes para esa noche especial, todos irían vestidos de blanco y negro, había estado pensando en a quien invitaría, M'gann era como una hermana menor e iría con Superboy, no era muy cercano a Artemis ni a Zatanna, y no quería importunar a Tula y a Garth, pensó que sería mejor ir solo, pero entonces recordó a la chica nueva, Bianca, había vuelto a Grecia al día siguiente a la reunión y había regresado el 23, pensó que sería bueno invitarla, ya que seguramente estaría lejos de su familia y no tendría planes, a demás se veía que era una buena chica y una gran persona.

Tocó el timbre de la puerta B, y en seguida Bianca le abrió la puerta, estaba sin máscara y vestida de civil con unos jeans ajustados negros, una camisa de manga larga color naranja, un ligero saco blanco y unas cómodas pantuflas blancas, lo invitó a pasar y se sentaron en la sala con un par de tazas de té "¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Kaldur?" preguntó curiosa.

"La liga ofrecerá un baile esta noche por Navidad, habrá una cena y supongo que será una linda noche, pensé que te gustaría ir ya que estás lejos de tu familia"

"¿En serio? ¡Me encantaría! Sería realmente triste no tener ningún plan para Navidad, yo sirvo a Athena, pero me encantan estas fiestas" dijo ella con una sonrisa

"entonces, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

"¡Claro!" ella sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su té "me encantaría"

Aqualad sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la chica "entonces... ¿Te recojo a las 7?" preguntó terminando su té.

"si, sería una buena hora" aceptó la Italiana.

"la fiesta es de blanco y negro, solo se pueden usar esos colores" el moreno se levantó de su sitio seguido de la chica de cabellos azules, fueron a la puerta y allí se despidieron, ella le dio un fuerte abrazo al atlante como despedida.

**Edificio 'la cumbre'; recepción.**

_7:10 pm._

Kaldur observó la puerta del elevador abrirse e inmediatamente se puso de pie, allí estaba Bianca, su largo cabello azul estaba suelto y caía sobre su espalda y sus hombros como una cascada, no traía puesta su máscara de plata, en su lugar, tenía un suave maquillaje con los labios color carmín, el vestido blanco contrastaba deliciosamente con su piel trigeña y el borde negro se deslizaba con gracia al ras del suelo con cada paso que daba, una cinta de tela negra estaba atada a su cadera y los detalles en negro a lo largo del vestido la hacían destacar aún más. Sus pasos eran marcados por el sonido de sus zapatos de tacón negros, en su pecho descansaba el collar que su hermano le había regalado antes de partir y en su mano sostenía su pequeño bolso negro.

"hola, Kaldur ¿Te hice esperar mucho?"

"no, no mucho, acabé de llegar" dijo él con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su brazo galantemente.

Ella tomó el brazo del atlante y salieron del edificio hacia un taxi que los esperaba en la entrada.

**Palacio De La Justicia.**

_7:45 pm_

El salón del palacio de la justicia era un lugar enorme, para todo tipo de ocasión, desde enormes reuniones hasta bailes y cenas. Ese día en especial, se había organizado un baile navideño, una fiesta blanca y negra, el lugar estaba hermosamente decorado con colores típicos de la época, e incluso había un enorme árbol de Navidad al fondo del lugar. Era una reunión muy privada, solo miembros de la liga y conocidos muy cercanos, sin embargo, había una gran cantidad de gente, y como no, reporteros.

Aqualad bajó del taxi y le dio la mano a la chica para ayudarla a bajar, Bianca se puso su máscara de plata antes de bajar del taxi y luego caminó tomada del brazo de Aqualad por la alfombra roja, fueron bombardeados con los flashes de los periodistas quienes le hacían diversas preguntas al protegido de Aquaman y a la amazona. Ambos se abstuvieron de hablar y caminaron dignamente hasta la entrada donde un par de enormes hombres esperaban, Kaldur metió su mano libre a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño sobre blanco con su invitación.

"que pasen buena noche" le dijo uno de ellos antes de quitar el lazo rojo de terciopelo para dejarlos pasar.

El sitio estaba lleno de héroes, la mayoría sin sus típicos trajes, pero con un antifaz para mantener su identidad secreta como secreto. Pudieron reconocer a héroes como el Detective Marciano, Tornado Rojo, Los halcones, entre otros, y rápidamente hubicaron a parte del equipo sentado en una mesa charlando animadamente.

"¡Hey miren quien llegó!" dijo Robin

"hola, Aqualad" dijo M'gann

"hola chicos" respondió el moreno, corriendo la silla de su acompañante para luego sentarse.

"te vez muy bien" comentó Zatanna quien tenía un vestido corto de tirantes negro con unas medias veladas y zapatos de tacón negros.

"gracias, ustedes igual" dijo con una sonrisa bajo la mascara "por cierto, ¿Y el resto?" preguntó curiosa

"Artemis y Wally están con sus familias y a Flecha Roja no le llama la atención esta clase de eventos" explicó M'gann quien tenía un vestido blanco largo sin tirantes que contrastaba hermosamente con su piel verde "por cierto, creo que no las hemos presentado, Bianca, ella Zatanna, Zatanna, ella es Bianca"

"un placer" dijeron ambas al tiempo y riendo después.

Un camarero llegó y pidió sus ordenes. Después de comer se quedaron charlando un rato, hasta que la música comenzó a sonar, M'gann, ruborizada, dijo que no sabia bailar danzas terrícolas así que Superboy, que tenía la información implantada en su cerebro se ofreció a enseñarle. Desde la mesa del equipo había una gran vista de la pareja, los 4 sonreían al ver al terco y rudo Superboy intentando enseñarle a la dulce y tierna M'gann a bailar, como ella lo pisó accidentalmente y se disculpó sonrojada y como él pacientemente le explicaba los pasos.

"Vamos a bailar" dijo Zatanna tomando la mano de Robin y casi arrastrándolo hasta la pista de baile, donde ambos se desenvolvieron bastante bien.

Finalmente quedaron solos Kaldur y Bianca, luego de un suspiro el atlante se levantó y ofreciendo su mano a la italiana preguntó "¿Quieres bailar?"

Ella sonrió y elegantemente aceptó la mano que él le ofrecía "si" dijo suavemente. Caminaron hacia la pista y bailaron al compás de un jazz clásico, con tal elegancia y suavidad que muchas miradas se posaron en ellos.

Se separaron y él la hizo dar una vuelta antes de volver a atraerla contra si "¿La estas pasando bien?" preguntó Kaldur

Bianca asintió "si, muchas gracias por la invitación, Kaldur, significa mucho para mi"

El baile terminó al cabo de un rato y luego le siguió la cena, la cual pasó rápidamente entre animadas charlas cargadas de risa y alegría.

**Balcón.**

_12:20 am_

Bebió un sorbo más de su copa mientras observaba la ciudad, el balcón del salón le brindaba una vista bellísima de metrópolis bajo aquel manto blanco. Allí estaba ella, recostada contra la fría barandilla, suspirando con nostalgia lejos de su hogar allá en Italia.

Las 12 campanadas marcando oficialmente la Navidad habían sonado hacía mucho rato, alegremente había dado sus mejores deseos a todos, incluyendo a quienes no conocía y luego, cuando todos habían comenzado a intercambiar obsequios se había retirado silenciosamente, no le había comprado nada a nadie y al haber entrado a ese mundo tan recientemente lo más seguro era que nadie hubiese comprado algo para ella, pero no era como si eso importase mucho, se había retirado porque... En el fondo... Se sentía _sola_.

Lejos de su hogar en las fechas que reúnen a toda la familia... Ahhh casi podía sentir el olor de la deliciosa comida casera de su madre y su abuela y el vino de su padre y su abuelo, recordaba el sonido de su su prima Shaina discutiendo fieramente con su hermano y terminar sus disputas con una pelea que terminaba cuando intervenía su tía mayor, maestra de los tres. Las efusivas llamadas de sus tíos y tías paternos y sus primos... Eran unas fiestas muy alegres en su casa, aunque claro, siendo esta un viñedo...

Una suave risa escapó de sus labios, aunque luego se quedó callada y cabizbaja... Desde que había revivido junto a su hermano y vuelto a casa hacía tres años, la familia se había vuelto más unida que nunca, y la Navidad, el año nuevo, los cumpleaños y otras celebraciones reunían a todos los familiares posibles, y claro, ella no había faltado a ninguna, pero ahora brillaría por su ausencia.

Apretó la máscara en su mano y se mordió el labio inferior ante el creciente nudo en la garganta, una lágrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla aunque rápidamente se la secó con el dorso de la mano. Suspiró y apretó su colgante en forma de cangrejo buscando el consuelo que le traía pensar en su hermano.

"¿Bianca?" escuchó tras de ella y rápidamente se puso su máscara sobresaltada, se giró y vio a Kaldur caminando hacia ella "te estaba buscando" dijo al llegar hasta ella.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó rogando internamente que su voz no sonara quebrada.

"todos están intercambiando obsequios" recordó como si fuera obvio.

"...lo sé..." respondió con la cabeza un poco agachada

"...te traje algo" dijo con un ligero sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado sorprendiendo a la amazona mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su traje una pequeña cajita roja con un listón blanco y se la extendía a la joven.

"¡¿Q-que?! Pero... Yo no traje nada" dijo sorprendida y dando un paso hacia atrás.

Él negó suavemente con su cabeza "no importa" dijo tomando la mano de la chica para depositar en ella la cajita.

"...gracias..." susurró con un tinte triste en su voz. Abrió el obsequio con cuidado y descubrió unos pendientes plateados con forma de flor. Estrechó la cajita contra su pecho y miró hacia el suelo, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar suavemente.

Kaldur se sorprendió al ver las gotas que escurrían de su máscara. Estaba llorando. Un sollozo fue lo único que escapó de sus labios antes de que el la abrazara fuertemente. Se veía tan frágil que no pudo resistirse, seguramente extrañaba muchísimo a su familia, lo único que podía hacer era intentar consolarla. Quizá fui muy impulsivo, pensó preocupado, aunque sus dudas sobre sus actos se disiparon al sentir como ella aceptaba su abrazo y lloraba en su pecho sin emitir sonido alguno.

Cuando el llanto cesó la chica se separó un poco de él y con la cabeza gacha dijo "lo siento" su voz sonaba triste y apagada "es la primera Navidad que paso lejos de mi hogar" explicó con su voz rota "sé que es muy tonto llorar por algo tan trivial pero..."

"no es algo trivial" la interrumpió el joven con una sonrisa "es normal que extrañes a tus familiares, más aun en ésta época" dijo intentando con consolarla mientras llevaba su mano hacia la máscara plateada y con sumo cuidado la retiraba sorprendiendo a la joven, no importaba que un hombre viese el rostro de una amazona en esos tiempos, siempre y cuando la amazona se retirara por su propia voluntad la máscara, que un hombre lo hiciera... era otra cosa. Él observó embelesado el rostro de la joven, sus finas facciones sorprendidas, no entendió porqué estaba sorprendida, él ya había visto su rostro antes. Acarició su mejilla suavemente con el dorso de su mano y de paso retiró aquellas amargas lágrimas, se sentía terrible viéndola llorar así, esa tristeza en los ojos de la amazona hacia que se le revolviera el estómago y su corazón se llenase de pena.

De repente se descubrió a sí mismo observándola embelesado, sus ojos azules como el mar enmarcados por largas pestañas negras, sus cejas delgadas, su nariz fina, sus labios teñidos de carmín, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su largo y sedoso cabello azul oscuro que caía libremente por su espalda y sus hombros hasta llegar a la cintura. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento durase para siempre, sorprendido de que quizá Tula, su amiga y por un tiempo su amor imposible, empezase a ser desplazada por esta joven que apenas conocía, pero que día a día lo iba enamorando más y más sin proponérselo.

Ambos estuvieron un buen rato así, ella con las manos sobre el pecho del joven, y él con una mano en la cintura de ella y la otra en su espalda sosteniendo la máscara de plata. Ambos mirándose a los ojos. Era como un sueño para ambos y ninguno quería despertar, sin embargo, Bianca sabía que eso no era bueno, no para ella como amazona.

"...K-Kaldur..." susurro antes de agachar su cabeza "suéltame" pidió con voz fuerte pero aún mirando al suelo "_suéltame_... Por favor... Kaldur" casi rogaba con la voz rota a lo que el sorprendido muchacho solo atinó a obedecer, alejó sus manos de la joven, quien al verse libre le dió un puñetazo que lo dejó incrustado en la pared, lo observó con rabia en los ojos y luego salió corriendo con el rostro entre sus manos, dejando atrás a un sorprendido Aqualad.

"¡Bianca!" exclamó sorprendido observando el camino que había tomado la amazona, apretó sus puños y su mandíbula con fuerza antes de percatarse de lo que había quedado en su mano... La máscara de plata de la chica... No entendía que había pasado, ¡No sabía por qué se había ido así! ¡**ARG**! ¡_Mujeres_! ¿Quién las entiende?


	8. Reconciliación

_**Misión En El Continente Americano**_

**Capitulo 7:**

**Reconciliación **

**Temiscira.**

_25 de diciembre, 4:57 pm_

"... ¡y luego me quitó la máscara!" dijo Bianca llorando en el regazo de su maestra, quien intentaba consolarla acariciando su cabeza, la joven había vuelto antes de lo previsto esa misma madrugada.

Antes de partir, su maestra le había dado uno de los pegasos que abundaban en la isla, de color blanco y llamado Thalion, uno de los pocos pero poderosos sementales de la isla, el cual había llevado a la ciudad y lo había dejado en su departamento. Luego de lo ocurrido con Kaldur había llegado hasta un parque de Metrópolis, donde llamó a su compañero alado y cabalgó lo más rápido que pudo hacia Temiscira, donde estaban su maestra y sus hermanas. Las necesitaba.

Y allí estaba, contándole todo a su maestra, llorando como una niña, y no era para menos, se sentía ofendida, herida y estúpida, y es que ¡Había permitido que un hombre le quitara su máscara **sin**su autorización! ¡Debió haberlo impedido, golpearlo, DEFENDERSE! ¡Pero _nooo_! ¡Tenía que quedarse congelada como una **aprendiza**inexperta! Aunque bueno, al menos le había dado un buen golpe

"ya, ya, pequeña... Quizás no estaba consciente de lo que significaban sus acciones" dijo Diana intentando calmar a su aprendiza, quien levantó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

"¿Usted cree?"

"pues que yo sepa, en la reunión no hablaste muy a fondo de la ley de las máscaras"

_":snif:_ tiene razón" aceptó calmándose momentáneamente y luego reanudando su llanto con la misma fuerza de antes "¡Pero **debí**haberlo detenido! ¡Soy una amazona de plata _hecha y derecha_, no una aprendizainexperta! ¡Un derechazo no es suficiente!" se reclamaba hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos sobre el regazo de su maestra.

La princesa suspiró... Sería un laaargo día.

**Monte Justicia.**

_Mismo momento._

"... Y luego salió corriendo" Kaldur y Conner habían estado hablando en la sala desde hacía rato, cuando un nervioso Aqualad le había pedido que hablasen, necesitaba un consejo "sigo sin entender que rayos pasó" dijo pasando sus manos por su rostro.

"realmente no estoy seguro de que exactamente pudo haber pasado" admitió Superboy "pero... Grulla es una amazona de Athena, ha vivido en el santuario más de la mitad de su vida y se nota orgullosa de eso... Quizás por ello su razonamiento, su forma de pensar e interpretar todo es diferente a la de nosotros o cualquier persona normal" explicó lo mejor que pudo aunque de todos modos se ganó una mirada confundida de parte de su amigo "tómanos por ejemplo a M'gann y a mí, al principio, ella y yo chocamos porque ella invadió mi mente y eso me molestó mucho, pero para ella eso era algo normal. Hipotéticamente tu eres M'gann y Grulla soy yo, hiciste algo que consideraste 'normal', pero para ELLA fue una ofensa grave"

"...creo que ya comprendo..." dijo él pensándoselo bien

"no tomes esto como si fuese lo que en realidad pasó, puede que no sea cierto"

"lo tendré en cuenta" dijo el atlante levantándose "gracias por la ayuda, Conner" agradeció una vez llegaron al hangar donde estaba M'gann con Sphere.

"ah, chicos ya terminaron de hablar" dijo ella al verlos llegar.

"_:asiente: _necesito un favor M'gann" pidió el moreno "¿Podrías prestarme la bionave?"

"claro, pero... ¿A dónde irás?" respondió ella curiosa

"al santuario de Athena en Grecia"

"pero no sabemos dónde está" protestó el clon sorprendido

Kaldur'ahm se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y antes de entrar a la nave dijo "ya me las arreglaré"

**Atenas, Grecia, barrio de Plaka.**

_7:30 am; hora local_

Kaldur se calzó el audífono y lo conectó al micrófono en su cuello, era lo último en tecnología de la liga, traducía al instante cualquier idioma terrestre que captase al inglés y traducía también del inglés al idioma que se seleccionase.

Llegó a un puesto de revistas, bajó de su motocicleta y le pidió una guía turística al vendedor "vaya... Así que el santuario también es un lugar turístico... Eso me ahorra mucho tiempo" murmuró para sí antes de volver a emprender su marcha nuevamente. Llegó 10 minutos después y vio una gran cantidad de turistas de muchas nacionalidades, aunque poco y nada reparó en eso, fue directamente hacia un guardia y luego de un acalorado intercambio de palabras él se marchó molesto hacia otro lugar.

Pero no se había rendido. Se aseguró que no lo estuvieran viendo y se adentró hacia el santuario por otro lado, no veía a nadie y siguió corriendo. Siguió un buen rato así, preguntándose si estaría yendo en la dirección correcta. Había tomado la decisión de ir allí puesto que cuando había ido a buscar a la amazona a su departamento no habían ni señales de ella, así que pensó que quizás ella había vuelto al santuario en busca de tranquilidad, después de todo, esa noche la había visto muy afectada por lo que fuese que había pasado. Estaba decidido a encontrarla y disculparse.

Pero... No siempre las cosas salen como uno quiere y Kaldur lo recordó de una estrepitosa manera cuando en plena marcha sintió sus músculos tensarse repentinamente y su cuerpo negarse a seguir moviéndose, cosa que gracias a las leyes de Newton resultó en una estrepitosa caída con una arrastrada de 5 metros incluida. Cuando por fin paró de arrastrarse notó que su cuerpo se había paralizado totalmente.

"buena idea usar tu 'restricción' Milo" escuchó de pronto y 2 hombres aparecieron en su campo visual, Milo de Escorpión y Afrodita de Piscis, siendo el segundo quien había hablado "vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece un intruso"

"ah... No... Yo..." balbuceaba el chico un poco sorprendido de haber sido descubierto e inmovilizado tan fácilmente por estor sujetos de armadura dorada.

"chico, no mientas, turista no eres y no pareces perdido ¿Que quieres en el Santuario de la diosa Athena?" preguntó Milo

"busco a una amazona... Bianca de Grulla... Le debo una disculpa"

"¿No que la hermana de Máscara había sido transferida a América?" le preguntó el Escorpión a Afrodita en voz baja.

"desde hace un mes" respondió serio "creo que mejor se lo decimos a Máscara" propuso invocando una de sus rosas venenosas para luego hacer que Aqualad la oliera hasta quedar inconsciente pero no muerto

"bueeeno entonces vendrás con nosotros, chico" dijo dirigiéndose al inconsciente moreno.

"(ay no... ¿En qué me metí?)" pensó antes de caer en la inconsciencia producto de la rosa de Afrodita y que Milo lo alzara cuan saco de papas.

**Casa De Cancer**

_9:30 a.m._

Estaba oscuro... Muy oscuro...

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su garganta reseca, pero, estaba consciente. Poco a poco fue recordando lo sucedido, Bianca se había molestado con él y se había ido, fue a pedirle consejo a su amigo Conner, le pidió prestada la bionave a M'gann, viajó a Grecia, buscó el santuario, no lo dejaron entrar pero de todos modos entró, echo a correr antes de que lo atrapasen, en plena carrera quedó paralizado y luego aparecieron 2 hombres de armadura dorada, cabello azul largo y de diferentes tonos, al parecer uno de ellos lo había paralizado, le preguntaron qué quería y él dijo la verdad, hablaron entre ellos en voz baja y luego uno de ellos hizo aparecer un rosa roja y se la dio a oler y luego... ¿Y luego **qué **paso?... Bah seguro la condenada flor tenía sedantes. Lentamente recobró sus sentidos.

"...un momento ¿Cómo es eso de que este tipo está buscando a mi hermana?" dijo una voz desconocida y muy molesta.

"eso dijo cuando le preguntamos qué quería" respondió una segunda voz a la que reconoció como la voz del tipo de la rosa

"eso y que le debía una disculpa" y ahí estaba el otro. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que oyó pasos, muy ligeros, tanto que tuvo que esforzarse por escucharlos, ahora había otra persona en el lugar.

"hmmm... Me pregunto que le habrá hecho a Bianca-chan" al parecer era una mujer "¿Qué les parece si salen un momento y yo le hago un pequeño interrogatorio?"

"tch está bien... Pero cuando acabes me lo cuentas todo" dijo la primera voz

"de acuerdo, Máscara-kun" respondió la mujer antes de que escuchara a los 3 hombres marcharse y cerrar una puerta. Empezaba a recobrar su fuerza y sus músculos empezaban a relajarse y obedecer, no entendía mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, sin embargo, solo tenía que esperar un poco más y se iría, de manera sigilosa o a lo cavernícola, eso era lo de menos "Hey mocoso, ya puedes dejar de fingir estar inconsciente" bueno, eso no estaba en sus planes, abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente. Ella notó que el mocoso que tenía frente ella no era humano. Sonrió. Se sentó frente a él con la gracia de un gato "mi nombre es Shiori Nikaido ¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó casualmente.

"Aqualad"

"estoy segura que sabes que eres un intruso en el santuario, y que eso a su vez constituye una falta grave, si te muestras mínimamente hostil puedes ser eliminado, sabiendo eso, ¿_Por qué_ estás aquí?" la hanyou lo miraba con sus profundos ojos violetas como si quisiera leer hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

El rubio se sintió un poco intimidado y supo que sería mejor hablar, estaba en desventaja y no tendría posibilidades de ganar, aunque la mujer estaba sola con él sabía que ella podría alertar a los otros sujetos sino es que era capaz de ganarle ella sola. Por otra parte, tampoco quería pasarse de listo con uno de los aliados de la Liga. "por una amazona"

"sé más explícito, por favor"

"estoy buscando a Bianca de Grulla, una amazona de plata."

Shiori frunció un poco el ceño "Bianca-chan fue transferida a América desde hace casi un mes"

"lo sé, de hecho, soy su compañero" bueeeno no oficialmente, pero eso no tenían por qué saberlo, a demás, tarde o temprano la mujer maravilla, su maestra, la incorporaría al equipo ¿No? "en la noche buena hubo una celebración de la liga y yo la invité..." el atlante empezó a relatar todo lo ocurrido esa noche, y para corroborar su historia enseñó la máscara que la amazona había dejado "...creo que está aquí porque en su departamento no había nadie y se notaba muy alterada, quizás vino para sentirse más segura y respaldada"

La mujer con el cabello teñido de negro hizo una mueca como de dolor "pues viniste para nada, mocoso" anunció sorprendiendo al joven "ella no ha vuelto al santuario desde el 20 de diciembre" explicó para luego suspirar "bueno, ya sabiendo que eres un aliado del santuario te diré una cosa ya estado en más confianza. La **cagaste**pero _bien_. Tengo a una amazona como amiga y ella misma me explicó a fondo la ley de las máscaras, te resumiré lo que hiciste, una parte de la ley que está vigente desde tiempos arcaicos dice que si un **hombre**le quita la máscara a una amazona quiere decir muchas cosas: que la ama, que la considera débil y que por ello no merece usar su máscara, que la quiere humillar, que no le importa que sea o no una amazona, entre otras cosas dependiendo el contexto aunque ninguna es muy buena que digamos"

"ya entiendo" dijo dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.

"Bianca-chan es una amazona orgullosa de serlo, por ello cumple con todas las leyes y tradiciones del santuario a cabalidad, el haberse paralizado y permitir que un hombre le quitase su máscara debe haberla hecho sentir deshonrada, débil y tonta, porque a pesar de ser una amazona de plata hecha y derecha se quedó congelada, quizá fue el momento, pero su deber era evitarlo, bueno, al menos te golpeó luego, pero eso técnicamente no es suficiente"

"maldición... Metí la pata y bien hondo" dijo arrepentido antes de suspirar y mirar a la mujer frente a él "¿De casualidad usted sabe dónde puede estar?"

"pues..." Shiori puso un dedo sobre su barbilla en actitud pensativa "no creo que esté en casa de sus padres en Sicilia, si estuviera allí, el señor Franco habría llamado a Máscara-kun para te buscara y te partiera la cara o para que le explicase la situación. No estoy segura pero... Tal vez esté con su maestra la princesa Diana en la isla de las Amazonas, Temiscira"

"entonces allí iré" anunció poniéndose de pie seguido por Shiori.

"te acompaño a la salida, no se sabe con que pueden salir los caballeros de Athena" comentó con una sonrisa saliendo seguida de Kaldur. En la salida los esperaban Máscara Mortal, Saga, Kanon y Aioria, quienes se enteraron de lo que pasaba gracias a Milo y Afrodita, quienes se habían retirado a continuar con su guardia "Temiscira ya no está oculta del mundo, pero aún no aparece en los mapas" dijo ignorando a quienes se habían reunido allí y tomando lápiz y papel "mi padrino ha entablado relaciones formales entre ellas y los youkai, estas son las coordenadas de la isla" la Hanyou escribió algunas cosas en el papel y se lo dio al atlante mientras seguían caminando ante las estupefactas miradas de los dorados.

"muchísimas gracias Shiori-san" tomó el papel y lo guardó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, los dos siguieron ignorando al grupo de santos hasta salir del piso residencial de Cáncer.

"_Ahhh_... ¿Shiori-san por qué va tan tranquilamente con el intruso?" pregunto curioso Kanon como buen geminiano que era

"_Nah_no se preocupen, él ya se va" salieron de Cáncer y Kaldur se detuvo "¿sucede algo Aqualad-san?"

"mi transporte ya llegó" anunció antes de llevar su mano a su oído "_Aqualad a bionave: desactivar camuflaje; abrir compuerta_" y allí, ante la sorpresa de todos, apareció la enorme bionave marciana de color rojo. Aqualad, antes de subir se detuvo, giró sobre sus talones y le dio una reverencia un tanto sencilla a Shiori "muchas gracias por todo Shiori-san" sabía que lo correcto, según lo que había oído, era hacer una reverencia de agradecimiento a un japonés, luego de que este te ayuda en algo.

"no hay de que, Aqualad-san" dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

La compuerta se cerró y poco después se elevó y emprendió el vuelo. Shiori sonrió y suspiró "espero que pueda solucionarlo todo, aunque no lo sabía metió las patas _**bieeen **_hondo" susurró para sí misma antes de dar media vuelta quedando frente a los dorados "¿Alguien quiere un poco de té?" preguntó alegremente haciendo caso omiso al signo de pregunta que afloraba en sus rostros.

**Temiscira**

_Mismo momento_

"¡Mantén la concentración Bianca!" le ordenó la mujer maravilla a su pupila, quien intentaba mantener una bola de agua sobre sus manos con su poder mientras volaba sobre su pegaso blanco.

"¡Eso intento pero Thalion no lo hace más fácil!" replicaba intentando no caerse del semental que volaba con un movimiento exagerado como si intentara derribarla.

Diana miró el cronómetro en su mano mientras volaba junto a su pupila "5... 4... 3... 2... 1 ¡Listo!" anunció para el alivio de la joven al ver cumplidos los 20 minutos acordados con su maestra en los cuales tenía que mantener con su cosmo una bola de agua mientras volaban, para mejorar su control sobre la naturaleza, su concentración y su control al volar sobre su pegaso, después de todo, al tener la bendición de Persefone también debía tener una buena relación con los animales.

Ella suspiró, lanzó el agua a un lado, tomó las riendas del animal y retomó el control "no fue gracioso Thalion" bufó al sentir la burla proveniente del semental, después de haberse recuperado de lo que había hecho Aqualad estuvo meditando e incluso usando su séptimo sentido hasta que logró despertar su pequeña porción divina de manera controlada, desde ese momento empezó a conectarse más y más con la naturaleza, hasta tal punto que lograba escuchar la voz de animales cercanos a ella como en este caso era Thalion, había estado charlando con el semental hasta bien entrada la noche, descubriendo así a un buen amigo, con el cual hizo un lazo fuerte, él era un gran compañero y confidente.

"no es personal, Bianca: tu maestra me pidió que te lo hiciera un poco más difícil; además, tampoco es como si te fuera a dejar caer" se excusó antes de aterrizar en una de las playas de la isla.

"has progresado" escuchó a su maestra decir luego de aterrizar junto a ella.

"creo que ya le voy pillando el truco, la mayor parte es control de cosmo" decía desmontando su corcel

"eso es bueno" admitió la princesa caminando junto a su alumna "si ya encontraste la manera de controlar la naturaleza y tus dones, entonces el resto es solo práctica" caminaban la una junto a la otra y charlaban animadamente hasta que la italiana guardó silencio abruptamente y se detuvo "¿Sucede algo, Bianca?" preguntó curiosa

"...siento un cosmo aproximándose" dijo con la voz en un hilo "... Es... Es _Aqualad_" sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus pupilas se dilataron.

Diana comprendió de inmediato la situación de su discípula, frunció el seño y con voz firme le dijo "¿Y quéesperas? ¿Una invitación o qué? ¡Ve y**recupera**tu honor como amazona de Athena! ¡_Demuéstrale___quien eres! ¡_**Patéale**___su trasero atlante!"

Al escuchar las palabras de su maestra su miedo desapareció, y con seriedad en su rostro asintió firmemente y echó a correr hacia el norte que era por donde sentía el cosmo del atlante.

La bionave aterrizó en la costa norte de Temiscira, o bueno, donde según las coordenadas dadas por Shiori-san estaba la isla. Bajó de la nave y caminó un poco por la playa. A lo lejos, por el oeste vio a alguien correr hacia él, un brillo plateado con azul, cuando se acercó un poco más vio que era Bianca, con máscara y armadura corriendo hacia él claramente sin buenas intenciones.

"**¡PATADA DE GRULLA!**" exclamó atacándolo con una patada cargada de cosmo que apenas si pudo evitar.

"¡Bianca no quiero pelear!" Exclamaba Kaldur esquivando los ataques de la italiana "¡No sabía el significado de lo que hacía anoche!" se excusaba intentando calmarla aunque realmente no le funcionaba muy bien que digamos.

La amazona se ubicó a unos seis metros de distancia del atlante, extendió sus brazos frente a ella y unió sus manos en un puño "**¡Mil Picotazos!**" exclamó ejecutando unos de sus más poderosos ataques. Kaldur intentó esquivarla pero el ataque era muy rápido para él y lo terminó mandando a volar más de veinte metros. Bianca se acercó al herido atlante y lo tomó del cuello levantándolo en el aire "¡Aunque no supieras lo que hacías mi honor quedó manchadoy la única manera de limpiarlo es **derrotándote**en una batalla! ¡Pero de nada sirve derrotarte si **tú** no luchas! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡**PELEA**!" exclamó antes de lanzarlo lejos.

Estaba herido, pero si ella quería una batalla, él se la daría y lucharía en serio. Se levantó de la arena y esquivó otro golpe que iba directo a su cara y la enfrentó.

**Temiscira, Costa norte;**

_26 de diciembre 4:30 pm_

Kaldur recibió un golpe más de Bianca que no había visto venir y que lo lanzó lejos de ella. Se acercó a él y notó que estaba inconsciente, bueno, al menos había limpiado su honor como amazona. Examinó un poco el aspecto del chico, quizás se le había pasado un poco la mano con él, pero bueno, volvían a ser amigos. Él había peleado con todo lo que tenía pero ella había ganado por poco y se sentía orgullosa de ello, se examinó a sí misma, solamente quedaba la mitad de su máscara en su rostro, tenía golpes y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, sangraba por la comisura de los labios y tenía algunos cortes distribuidos por los brazos y piernas.

Miró al moreno, sangraba un poco por la comisura de los labios, un corte adornaba la parte superior izquierda de su frente, golpes y magulladuras se repartían por todo su cuerpo, pero no había sangre, la piel atlante es bastante fuerte, pensó, debía sentirse técnicamente orgullosa de haber logrado hacerle un par de heridas.

Suspiró.

"parece que tu pequeño dilema ya está solucionado" dijo Thalion en su mente, el semental había llegado al lugar momentos antes de acabar la batalla y ahora se acercaba a ella lentamente, luego de un enfrentamiento tan duro que había durado aproximadamente siete horas, la criatura se veía espléndida, con su crin blanca, larga y brillante, su pelaje blanco inmaculado y sus alas grandes y majestuosas, parecía haber adquirido un brillo propio, sobrenatural, casi etéreo.

Asintió con una sonrisa visible sólo porque su máscara ahora solamente tapaba su ojo izquierdo y parte de su nariz "creo que debería llevarlo a la cabaña masculina".

A pesar de que el pueblo de las Amazonas se había abierto al mundo exterior y en cierta medida a los hombres, muchas de las mujeres que vivían en la isla seguían viendo con malos ojos el hecho de que la ley de 'no hombres' fuese más flexible, razón por la cual la reina Hipólita mandó a construir una cabaña en el extremo este de la isla especialmente para que permanecieran allí los hombres que visitaban la isla, de esta manera muchas se sentirían un poco más cómodas.

Bianca subió con Kaldur al animal que los llevó volando hasta una cabaña un poco pequeña a la orilla del mar donde lo depositó en una de las tres camas sencillas que había "permíteme" dijo el caballo alado cuando intentaba curar al chico, acercó su hocico a él y ambos empezaron a brillar con una luz blanca que duró unos segundos y que al desaparecer reveló a un Kaldur completamente curado, Thalion repitió el proceso con su compañera dejándola como si la batalla nunca hubiese ocurrido.

"no sabía que tuvieras ese poder, Thalion" dijo Bianca sorprendida.

"no soy una criatura mitológica por nada, Bianca, tengo mis trucos" respondió divertido recostándose en una esquina de la habitación, Bianca sonrió y se acostó en la cama contigua a la de Kaldur.

**Temiscira; cabaña masculina.**

_27 de diciembre; 2:23 am_

"por todos los dioses, que frío hace" murmuraba la amazona levantándose de la cama y haciendo a un lado las sabanas que la cubrían, aunque claro que su ropa no ayudaba mucho para darse calor, unos shorts negros bastante cortos, una camiseta sin tirantes negra que dejaba ver su plano vientre y unas sandalias marrones, un look bastante veraniego y es que en el día la isla tenía una temperatura de alrededor de 25 grados, bastante cálido para ser invierno, sin embargo, las temperaturas descendían muchísimo en la noche y sobretodo en la madrugada, llegando incluso a los 6 grados como en esa noche. Se acercó a la chimenea y buscó algo para encenderla... _Nada_... Ni siquiera un mísero fósforo...

Suspiró y empezó a pensar en alguna solución hasta que se decidió un poco insegura. Nunca había hecho eso pero no perdía nada con intentar. Estiró sus manos frente a la leña y empezó a juntar su cosmo, intentaba hacer que se volviera ardiente como el fuego, se concentró más y más en lo que hacía, hasta que de un momento a otro empezó a salir fuego de las palmas de sus manos hacia la leña, encendiéndola rápidamente, observó como el fuego rodeaba sus manos sin quemarla ni lastimarla, observaba curiosa, en lugar dolor tenía una suave sensación de calor y tibieza. Apagó su cosmos y lentamente el fuego fue desapareciendo quedando solamente la chimenea prendida.

"bien hecho Bianca, solo faltan el aire y la tierra pero todo es cuestión de práctica" dijo Thalion acercándose a Bianca y recostándose detrás de ella.

"si... Tienes razón" respondió recostándose contra el pegaso y siendo arropada por sus cálidas alas de blanco plumaje.


End file.
